


the 19 year old virgin | jackjae

by yxinsg



Category: GOT7
Genre: Cliche, M/M, colegial
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:07:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 24,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27717229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yxinsg/pseuds/yxinsg
Summary: Ok. Fala sério.Jackson é o único no grupinho de amigos que é virgem.Um belo dia ele conhece Youngjae, um garoto que acredita no amor verdadeiro e em príncipe encantado, e que é... muito, muito confuso.Era uma vez a virgindade de Jackson Wang, o virgem de 19 anos.[encomenda x colegial, 2020]
Relationships: Choi Youngjae/Jackson Wang
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	1. i - let me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas da Lilu: Oi gente, eu não compactuo com esse pensamento sobre virgindade, cada um cuida da sua vida e faz o que bem entender da sua, eu não compartilho desse pensamento que existe uma idade certa ou as pessoas deviam se envergonhar de serem virgens, apenas usei esse elemento na fanfic. E essa é uma adaptação de uma fic que já é minha. Boa leitura ~

Era uma vez um sapo. Um sapo muito feio de caráter - que se achava melhor que os outros, mas estava longe de ser. E o pântano desse sapo estava rodeado de outros sapinhos implicantes e meio burros.

  
"VIRJEM"

Estava grafado em letras grandes e medonhas no armário vermelho de Jackson. Ele estava parado em frente ao local, os ombros que sempre andavam retos e confiantes foram largados à mercê. Encontrava-se sozinho, permitiu-se demonstrar um pouco de frustração. Não deixaria que aquilo estragasse seu dia, mas era inevitável que ficasse parcialmente triste. E aproveitava o fato de estar sozinho para não ter que esconder as emoções. Tirou os fones de ouvido que tocavam Dean, tirando a melodia e dando espaço à melancolia, e percebeu que atrás de si alguns engraçadinhos passavam pelo corredor rindo.

— O que mais me assusta aqui é o erro de português.

Desabafou. O sinal estava tocando e os corredores esvaziando, atrasaria para a aula mais uma vez por causa da brincadeira de mau gosto. Tinha uma noção de qual sapinho do seu pântano tinha feito a gracinha. Dirigiu-se ao armário de limpeza da escola no final do corredor, e um dos zeladores estava lá, o que era responsável por aquele andar do prédio. Quando o senhor o viu, tentou sorrir reconfortante, entregando-o um pano e um pouco de álcool. Não era a primeira vez que essa a cena acontecia.

Alguns minutos depois, lavou o pano e as mãos no banheiro e recuperou-se, pronto para passar o dia fingindo ser um jovem normal e que tudo estava bem. Entrou no laboratório de Química de cabeça erguida, preparado a enfrentar qualquer sermão que viesse levar da professora, afinal não era sua culpa, e tinha provas do motivo do atraso nas câmeras da escola, inclusive o culpado. Mas o diretor não iria pegar as filmagens de uma brincadeira boba de adolescente, nem sequer podia pedir que o diretor punisse o culpado. Nada podia fazer, apenas limpar e seguir com seu dia. Pelo vidro da porta, viu seus amigos brincando de jogar algo entre si, uma pequena bola de papel. Passou o dedo entre as madeixas na tentativa de arrumá-las e entrou na sala. A professora tinha faltado, mas eram obrigados a permanecer em sala. Alguns da classe jogavam tempo fora, outros adiantavam trabalhos.

— Só um de vocês é burro suficiente para escrever virgem com J. — Disse ao entrar na sala, suas palavras foram acompanhadas pelo baque de ter jogado a bolsa esportiva que carregava ao lado da mesa, som esse que promoveu uma pausa na conversa do grupo, e fizeram com que percebesse, pela força com que a bolsa foi jogada ao chão, que algo não estava bem. Mas quem disse que se importavam?

Jackson sentou-se ao lado de Yugyeom, seu parceiro de química. Seus olhos foram diretamente ao único que podia ter feito a brincadeira naquela manhã de segunda-feira. — Jinyoung. — Lançou um olhar ameaçador ao jovem.

Jinyoung apenas levantou os braços para cima em uma falsa redenção, as sobrancelhas arqueadas, o rosto inexpressivo segurando para não esboçar um sorriso. Jackson bufou, não iria discutir. Não era a primeira vez, era nítido que não gostava daquilo, mas os amigos simplesmente não paravam. Você precisa de um gás, eles diziam. Vai chegar na faculdade assim e vai virar piada, lá as pessoas procuram pessoas experientes. Jackson apenas ignorava, mas no final do dia, era aquilo martelando em sua cabeça, não podia fingir que não se importava completamente, alguma parte dentro dele se incomodava e ele não sabia dizer o porquê.

— É o charme dele, Jackson. — Yugyeom disse sem tirar os olhos do caderno, batucando o lápis no papel, o que sempre fazia enquanto pensava na resposta para algo. Jackson perguntava-se como ele conseguia estudar no meio do caos que eram aqueles amigos barulhentos. — Virgem com J de Jinyoung.

Jinyoung concordou rindo e o grupo de amigos explodiu em risadas da expressão de Jackson. Im Jaebeom arrastou a cadeira para o lado de Jackson produzindo um som estridente, daqueles que avisam quando alguém chato está se aproximando, e chegando perto de seu ouvido em um falso sussurro - com a intenção de que todos ouvissem. — Quer saber como é estar dentro, Jackson? É como uma torta, quentinha, molinha, apertada...

Jackson Wang enroscou o calcanhar no pé da cadeira do garoto e forçou, usando a força no tornozelo e fazendo o assento virar, e o garoto ir de encontro ao chão.

Os patetas explodiram em gargalhadas novamente, rindo de Jackson, da situação, e do tombo de Jaebeom - que levantou com a cara enrugada, mas não reclamou. Os cinco estavam juntos desde o primeiro ano. Não sabiam ao certo o que os juntou, por serem tão diferentes, talvez a força do destino ou quem sabe o apreço pelas festas que os uniu. Sem dúvida era o grupo mais barulhento da sala, que atraía olhares de repugnância dos colegas de classe. Mas não ligavam, eram o grupo mais cobiçado do terceiro ano e sabiam disso.

Todos queriam estar com eles, ser amigos deles, queriam suas presenças nas festas e nos eventos, e os cinco - Jackson, Yugyeom, Jaebeom, Jinyoung e Bambam - usavam e abusavam dos privilégios, principalmente para tirar sarro do primeiro ano. E raramente iam parar na detenção, o diretor fingia não ver as algazarras, pois sabia que era o último ano dos garotos e secretamente concordava que deviam aproveitar de tudo que pudessem. E felizmente, limitavam as piadinhas com a virgindade de Jackson apenas entre eles. Se tivessem uma competição de popularidade na escola, Jackson estaria sempre em primeiro. Por isso, separavam bem entre eles quais informações os colegas de fora do grupo podiam saber e quais não.

A barulheira fora interrompida por batidinhas no vidro da porta que chamaram a atenção da turma. Um garoto com sorriso radiante dava tchauzinhos na porta, e Jinyoung sinalizou para que ele entrasse.

— Quem é esse? — Jackson perguntou ao amigo do seu lado num tom de voz que apenas ele pudesse ouvir. Yugyeom era o mais normal entre eles.

— Youngjae. Como assim você não o conheceu? Ele está saindo com a gente faz uma semana. — Yugyeom pela primeira vez tirou os olhos do caderno para observar o amigo, e reparou algo peculiar na postura de Jackson. Seus olhos não desgrudavam do garoto atravessando a sala. — Você é realmente cabeça de vento.

O sorriso radiante atravessou a sala chegando no grupo. Jackson reparava em cada movimento seu com o olhar, a forma como seus olhinhos fechavam-se quando sorria, a corridinha desajeitada que usava para atravessar a sala, os cabelos curtos amarronzados que brincavam de cair pela testa, e mesmo uma pintinha próxima ao seu olho. Jackson não sabia o que estava sentindo ao vê-lo, certo fulgor começava a comandar seu corpo. Sensação de que algo viria acontecer os dois. Portanto, era atleta e sabia muito bem controlar os batimentos. Mas seu coração estava fora de ritmo e não conseguia controlar... não queria controlar. Era bom.

Jackson até mesmo deu uma fungada debaixo de seu braço para saber se as coisas estavam ok. — Acho que estou tendo um crush pesado nele.

— Quem não tem... Ele chegou na escola há pouco tempo e já é queridinho por todos, não demorou para entrar no nosso grupo. Você vai ter que entrar na fila. — Yugyeom cumprimentou Youngjae de longe com um aceno. O aluno novo se acomodava entre Bambam e Jinyoung, engatando uma conversa animada.

— Eu vou entrar e vou ser o primeiro. — Disse mais para si mesmo do que para Yugyeom. Jackson sempre acabava pegando alguém de qualquer forma, mas nunca passava das preliminares, Yugyeom deu de ombros, seria apenas mais uma ficada sem graça entre os membros do grupo.

_[...]_

Jackson dirigia a caminhonete velha de seus pais em direção à festa na casa de Jeongyeon, uma menina do primeiro ano que estava dando uma festa escondida dos pais e queria que o grupo estivesse lá para dar algum crédito a festa. Ela provavelmente teria problemas com os pais, Jackson pensava enquanto dirigia. Na caminhonete cabiam ele, duas pessoas no carona e quantos doidos estivessem dispostos a irem na caçamba. Passou de casa em casa buscando um a um - os bancos da frente eram sempre ocupados por Yugyeom e Jaebeom, ninguém além deles podia sentar ali. Moravam mais próximo de Jackson e foi este fato que os deu a liberdade para demandar os lugares. O próximo na lista era Jinyoung, que pulava para a caçamba com seu violão, sentava no pneu velho e ia cantando durante todo o caminho, sempre errava as notas por causa da carranca do carro, mas fingia estar tudo bem. Bambam era o último a entrar na caçamba, sempre com alguma garrafa de bebida escondida na jaqueta, e começava a cantar estridente - de propósito, músicas muito ruins na tentativa de disfarçar que Jinyoung tocava muito mal. Essa era a regra básica de quando iam para qualquer lugar.

Mas naquela noite específica as coisas aconteceram diferente. Yugyeom entrou no carro com um aceno básico para Jackson, e um pouco mais à frente, Jaebeom estava em sua calçada acompanhado do tal aluno novo. Jackson não pôde deixar de reparar no quanto ele ficava bem nas calças jeans, e a jaqueta de baseball azul um pouco maior que seu corpo o dava certa elegância juvenil. De longe era o que vestia-se melhor entre eles. Porém, o look de Youngjae não foi suficiente para distrair Jackson do fato de que Yugyeom abriu a porta e desceu da caminhonete, e Jaebeom sinalizou para que Youngjae entrasse. O mais novo integrante do grupo entrou e sentou-se ao seu lado, e Yugyeom voltou a sentar na janela.

— Oi, Jackson. — Ele disse sorrindo, movendo a franja para o lado em seguida.

Jackson apenas respondeu com um sorrisinho amigável, escondendo que estava se corroendo por dentro. Pelo retrovisor viu que Jaebeom subia na caçamba com certa dificuldade pela falta de costume, e foi ajudado por Bambam.

Como as coisas poderiam acontecer assim? Logo Jaebeom, o que era mais chato em relação à seu lugar no carona, havia cedido tão facilmente para o aluno novo?

A questão foi coçando na garganta de Jackson até o último segundo. Passou na casa de algumas amigas do grupo até que a parte de trás da caminhonete estivesse cheia de adolescentes cantando as músicas ruins de Bambam. Dirigiu um pouco torto e apressado - talvez tenha olhado algumas vezes para Youngjae, olhando-o de rabo de olho. Ele engatava uma conversa animada com Yugyeom, e vez ou outra os dois sussurravam no ouvido um do outro.

Jackson estacionou na rua em frente à casa de Jeongyeon, e os meninos pularam da caçamba, ajudando as amigas em seguida. O garoto arrancou a chave do carro e fechou a janela, batendo a porta com força atrás de si. Deu a volta na caminhonete e seguiu os amigos, em algum momento pegando no braço de Jaebeom quando este andava mais afastado dos outros.

— Por que o deixou ir sentado no seu lugar? — Jackson disse, disfarçadamente sinalizando para o garoto novo do grupo.

— Ah, ele é legal. — Jaebeom deu de ombros, a expressão despreocupada. — Devia conhecê-lo mais.

— Então somos seis agora?

— Sim, acho que sim. — Jaebeom sorriu, e os dois caminharam mais depressa para alcançar os outros.

Jackson costumava extravasar nas festinhas, mas desde que seus pais começaram a confiar-lhe a caminhonete ele tinha parado um pouco. Seu passado era triste, ele gostava de tirar a roupa quando bêbado... E possuía uma quantidade razoável de histórias vergonhosas para contar, o que mais fazia besteira no grupo. Mas lentamente estava perdendo seu posto para Bambam. Pegou algumas cervejas e estava sentado no sofá abaixo da varanda da casa, perto da piscina. Jaebeom estava sentado ao seu lado com alguma garota no colo, e ele e Jinyoung se vangloriavam para elas de algo que provavelmente não tinham feito. Mas Jackson não prestava atenção neles, mesmo que estivessem falando alto para sobressair a música. Seus olhos estavam grudados em um certo par de olhos escuros do outro lado da piscina, acomodado ao lado de Yugyeom, dando olhares discretos para os lados, mas seus olhos de alguma forma sempre terminavam em Jackson. Aquilo estava balançando com sua estrutura, deixando-o nervoso por dentro, seu estômago embrulhava e ele levantou em direção à cozinha, prometeu que pensaria em algo que pudesse fazer para aproximar-se do aluno novo.

Abriu a geladeira pegando cervejas para ele e para os dois amigos que o acompanhavam no sofá, e quando virou-se para sair da cozinha, Yugyeom estava parado na porta. Bem na hora em que iria procurar por ele com alguma desculpa para conhecer Youngjae.

— Eu vi.

— Viu o quê? — Respondeu, abrindo a própria cerveja.

— Os dois pombinhos não param de se secar. A festa toda deve ter percebido. — Yugyeom atravessou por ele e num pulo sentou-se no balcão da cozinha. — Vocês nem disfarçam.

— Não vou disfarçar. — Jackson disse após uma golada. — Estou interessado.

A boca de Yugyeom formou um completo O, e ele sorriu atrevido. — Você quer ficar com ele?

— O que você acha? — Comprimiu os lábios em deboche, arqueando as sobrancelhas diante do óbvio.

Yugyeom deu duas palminhas e saiu em passos apressados da cozinha. Jackson tentou acompanhá-lo por cima do balcão, mas o perdeu na multidão de pessoas dançantes. Voltou ao sofá do lado de fora, entregando as cervejas para os amigos, e antes que pudesse sentar-se de volta a seu lugar, viu Yugyeom passar rapidamente por ele como um fantasma. — No corredor do lado da casa. — Sussurrou quando passou perto de seu ouvido, e continuou andando como se não tivesse falado nada, como se estivesse a fazer algo proibido.

Jackson sorriu, virou a garrafa de cerveja garganta abaixo e a jogou em algum canto. O corredor ao lado da casa era escuro, discretamente iluminado pelos postes da rua e pelas luzes da festa que vinham das janelas do segundo andar, mas quase nada. Tinha pouco mais de noventa centímetros, bastante discreto para dois. Jackson olhou o corredor vazio e por alguns segundos cogitou ser outra brincadeira de mau gosto do grupo, mas viu a silhueta de Youngjae do outro lado, o esperando. Seus dedos começaram a suar frio e ele quase desistiu, mas seu corpo já estava caminhando na direção do outro.

— Oi. — Youngjae disse seguido de um sorriso sexy, estava tímido e tentava não demonstrar para o outro. Mas sem dúvida Jackson percebeu que o mais novo prendeu a respiração quando decidiu aproximar-se.

Jackson alternou o olhar algumas vezes entre a boca de Youngjae e seus olhos, que observavam Jackson em um misto de curiosidade e desejo. As luzes roxas da casa tocavam a pele branca do mais novo deixando-o atraente ao som de um melódico 2PM, quando as mãos de Jackson tocaram-lhe o rosto em um gesto sutil, a cabeça levemente ponderando para o lado. Youngjae fechou os olhos para encontrar a outra boca. Encostaram os lábios por poucos segundos antes que Youngjae abrisse levemente a boca, imediatamente sentindo a língua do mais velho tocar a sua.

O toque em seu rosto tornou-se toque em sua cintura quando foi calmamente empurrado à parede da casa. E talvez tenha sido exatamente naquele momento, ficando com seu crush no escurinho, esperando que os dois fossem apenas uma ficada de festa, que Jackson entrou em seu coração.

Idem para o mais velho, de fato foi naquele momento em que aquele doidinho entrou em seu coração. Seu beijo viciante o deixava afoito por mais; e Jackson sentia-se compensado por todas as vezes que esteve encarando aquela boquinha. Ela era macia e gradualmente melhor do que esperava. Ele estava encurvado encostando Youngjae na parede, e não conseguia pensar em mais nada. Desconfiou apenas dos amigos que deviam estar olhando ou filmando para tirar sarro depois, mas rapidamente afastou os pensamentos, tinha o mais novo entregue a si e apenas isso importava.

Subitamente, o beijo foi cortado e Jackson sentiu duas mãos em sua clavícula o empurrando para trás e antes mesmo que pudesse protestar, viu a figura de Youngjae correndo, afastando-se cada vez mais.

— Hey! — Chamou a atenção e apressou-se em seguir o garoto, mas quando virou o corredor de volta à festa, ele já tinha sumido entre as pessoas. Tocou o próprio lábio, sentindo o gosto do mais novo nos seus, um gostinho doce de fornicação. Recordava o momento anterior e como encaixavam tão bem como feitos um para o outro, e pareceu que o mundo parou para assistir os dois. E então, Youngjae simplesmente sai correndo e some, deixando-o parado no meio da festa, perplexo. Passou as mãos pelos cabelos em um sinal ansioso, os olhos correndo para todos os lados, mas nem sinal do mais novo.

_[...]_

O final de semana quase deixou Jackson careca de ansiedade. Tinha uma mania feia de arrancar os cabelos quando nervoso. Mas não entendia por que encontrava-se tão fora de si. A inquietação protuberante que não o deixou dormir direito por dois dias, e cessou apenas quando colocou os pés na escola novamente.

VIRGEM estava lá mais uma vez como tradição das segundas-feiras, mas ele não se importou, passou direto correndo. Visitou o ginásio, a quadra, a direção, as salas do terceiro ano e os clubes, atrapalhando algumas reuniões, mas ele apenas murmurava um _desculpe_ , e fechava a porta. Amaldiçoou-se algumas vezes por não saber quase nada sobre Youngjae e consequentemente não fazer ideia de onde o garoto se enfiava pela escola. Olhou os esconderijos, embaixo da arquibancada, e os banheiros, sem nenhum sinal. O horário da aula estava chegando e voltou correndo para a sala, não sem antes passar na enfermaria.

A enfermaria. Jackson arrepiava-se só de passar em frente à porta. Para ele, o local equiparava-se a uma casa de horrores, se abrisse aquela porta um monte de aranhas pulariam em sua cabeça, e uma enfermeira medonha de oito braços segurando oito agulhas o prenderia em uma camisa de força e o amarraria na maca de hospital rodeado de esqueletos, e ele sentiria o poder da injeção... Piscou algumas vezes acordando da própria imaginação e tomou seu rumo à sala a fim de sair o mais rápido possível de perto daquele lugar medonho.

Entrou na sala a passos apressados, jogando-se na cadeira estrondosamente, chamando a atenção da classe, mas por sorte o docente ainda não havia chegado. Yugyeom observou sua expressão pálida enquanto o olhava de cima a baixo, passando o dedo pela testa enrugada de Jackson. — Passou pela enfermaria de novo? — Perguntou.

— Sim. — Jackson respondeu, lentamente parando de suar frio. Yugyeom entre o grupo era quem mais o conhecia, sabia do medo que tinha de hospital e principalmente de enfermeiras e agulhas, e nunca tinha feito piada com seus medos. Porém, também não o defendia quando os outros faziam. O professor adentrou a sala e os alunos copiosamente ajeitavam-se em seus lugares, preparando caderno e caneta. Jackson não conseguia prestar atenção em nada senão a única coisa que seu coração queria - saber o que poderia ter acontecido com Youngjae. Mas eles eram do mesmo grupo, certo? Uma hora ou outra ele teria que aparecer, e perto de Yugyeom visto que estes também estavam com laços fortes de amizade. Ele cutucou o garoto de cabelos alaranjados sentado à sua frente, que inclinou a cabeça sobre o ombro. — Você viu o Youngjae? — Sussurrou.

— Ele está no segundo lugar da escola que você tem mais medo. — Yugyeom respondeu sem o olhar diretamente.

Jackson pensou por alguns instantes e assentiu, retomando a postura na cadeira. Passou a aula olhando pela janela, pensando em mil desassossegos. Será que tinha beijado mal? Ninguém nunca tinha reclamado, mas isso o fazia questionar-se, também nunca perguntou. Confiava nas próprias habilidades. Havia forçado Youngjae a algo? Não, provavelmente não. Ele estava naquele corredor primeiro que ele e de bom grado. Yugyeom era um bom amigo e provavelmente o alertaria se o caso fosse esse. Alguma coisa estava acontecendo. Acordou dos devaneios quando percebeu estar pensando mais do que devia, os pensamentos alternando entre faculdade, a bolsa esportiva que desejava, e como seria seu futuro, e qual dos seus cinco amigos ainda estaria nele.

Levantou da sala meio cabisbaixo ao ouvir o som característico do fim da aula. Tinha treino de futebol agora, e saiu da sala sem falar com ninguém, a fim de retomar a busca por Youngjae nos poucos minutos de intervalo. Seus amigos estranharam o comportamento e Jinyoung quase o chamou, mas desistiu no meio do ato, Yugyeom o segurou pelo braço e pediu que deixasse Jackson em paz por algum momento.

O segundo lugar da escola que mais temia era a biblioteca. Ele não tinha medo em si, apenas não frequentava o local. Havia uma grande quantidade de corredores e daria um trabalho procurar alguém por ali. Começou a busca em zique-zaque pelos corredores, correu os olhos por algumas estantes - Ficção, Religião, História - quando seus olhos pousaram em uma pequena falha numa das estantes.

Faltavam três livros na sequência, o que dava uma janela perfeita para o outro corredor, onde o rosto de Youngjae encaixava perfeitamente no quadrado. Os raios de sol que adentravam o local pelas pequenas janelas na parede o iluminavam, e por alguns segundos Jackson pensou estar diante de um anjo. Prendeu a respiração abruptamente, aproximando-se lentamente como um predador aproxima-se de sua presa, e colocou o rosto no vão entre os livros.

— Youngjae... — Disse suave, sem pretensão de assustar o mais novo, que distraia-se folheando um livro. Mas era tarde demais, Youngjae assustou-se, o objeto rodopiou em suas mãos, e ele conseguiu segurá-lo antes que fosse ao chão.

— Jackson?! — Sua expressão era de surpresa. Yugyeom havia dito que Jackson nunca pisaria por aquelas bandas, nem por dinheiro, e achou que seria um bom lugar caso não quisesse encontrá-lo; mas oras, ele estava ali. A reação dianteira do mais novo era fora do habitual: jogou o livro no vão com cuidado para não machucar o rosto de Jackson, mas o suficiente para distraí-lo enquanto corria para outro corredor.

Jackson levou alguns segundos para assimilar a situação, e não tardou em mudar de corredor, instante por instante apressando-se. Viu a silhueta do mais novo no corredor ao lado, ziguezagueando pela biblioteca, provavelmente fugindo dele. — Youngjae. Eu só quero conversar, por favor. Você não vai fugir de mim por muito tempo!

Gritava ecoando pelo local aproveitando que podia fazer barulho, estava vazio de qualquer forma, nem a bibliotecária estava presente, apenas ele e sua paixão fugitiva.

Num determinado momento, fingiu correr para o lado na direção de Youngjae e ao completar uma volta no corredor, não terminou, parando perto da saída da biblioteca atrás de uma estante que era capaz de cobrir seu corpo. Viu Youngjae caminhando devagar, olhando para trás, como se fugisse sorrateiramente de um vilão em um filme de terror, e deu uma última olhada para trás antes de colocar a mão na maçaneta.

Subitamente, Jackson saltou de trás do móvel em que se escondia e pegou as mãos de Youngjae, segurando-o pelos pulsos acima da cabeça, prensando o mais novo na parede. — Youngjae, eu só quero conversar. O que eu fiz para você? Por que saiu correndo? Eu beijei mal? — O atordoou com perguntas.

Youngjae sorriu, da mesma forma apaixonante que havia feito Jackson ficar caidinho por ele desde a primeira vez que o viu, mas não olhava em seus olhos. — Não! Foi muito bom. Eu gostei bastante, não aconteceu nada de errado.

— Que bom. — Jackson sorriu corado, afrouxando o aperto nos pulsos do mais novo. — Porque podemos repetir, sem compromisso... Não há nada de errado com isso. — Disse umedecendo os lábios, achava que o mais novo era tímido e tentava confortá-lo. — Se disser que não quer, eu paro.

Tomou seus lábios em um selinho terno, movia seu corpo como se o do outro fosse porcelana prestes a quebrantar, e soltou os pulsos do mais novo, apoiando os próprios braços na parede. 

Deu uma pausa apenas para olhar nos olhos de Youngjae, que o observavam com certa admiração, e esperava que o mais novo dissesse que não queria mais encontrar com ele, mas as palavras não vieram. O que veio em seguida fora um desejo súbito, as mãos de Youngjae passaram pela cintura de Jackson, colando os corpos, puxando o corpo para si como se precisasse dele para respirar. O mandante do beijo tornou-se Youngjae quando sugou o lábio inferior do mais velho entre os seus, passando a língua na extremidade e logo os soltou, buscando pela língua do outro. As línguas chocavam-se numa dança de prazeres, produzindo um som estalado que ressoava nos ouvidos dos dois, os dando vontade de continuar cada vez mais.

No entanto, Jackson sentia Youngjae afastando-se, cada vez mais distante, tornando-se área intocável, até que seus rostos estavam descolados, e Youngjae deu um selinho rápido em Jackson e abaixou-se a fim de libertar-se dos braços do mais velho, que apoiavam-se na parede em volta de seu corpo, e saiu pela porta sem olhar para trás.

Jackson ouviu o som da porta batendo, e permaneceu alguns segundos olhando a parede vazia, antes ocupada por Youngjae. Lentamente voltava à realidade saindo dos devaneios da magia daquele beijo.

...

— QUÊ?! — Afastou-se da parede, tocando o rosto com a palma da mão. Bateu na própria testa algumas vezes, murmurando um palavrão. — Merda... — Havia o deixado fugir novamente. — Aish, por que você tem de ser assim tão confuso?

Puxou uma cadeira em uma das mesas e sentou-se, apoiando o rosto nas mãos. Precisava dar um jeito de falar com Youngjae, de estar com ele, e que pudessem se beijar sem o mais novo sair correndo. Mas sua paixão sempre estava a fugir dele, como conversariam assim? Desejava apenas que resolvessem a situação, mas Youngjae não estava amigável para que mantivessem diálogo, não o dava aberturas nem explicações para a situação, e Jackson não iria deixar ser dominado por uma situação de dizia respeito à seu coração. Não passaria mais noites em claro. E naquela sala, sozinho, olhando para o pôster de 10 Coisas que Odeio em você, que Jackson teve uma ideia, e traçou um metódico em sua mente.

Não seria de forma alguma feito de bobo, Youngjae não fugiria mais e veria sua cara todos os dias, _mesmo que não desejasse_.


	2. ii - just right

Na infância e parte do início da adolescência, Jackson era uma completa peste. Qualquer problema na escola, ou melhor, nas escolas que passava - pois constantemente era expulso, estava relacionado à ele. Era especialista em traquinagens e pegadinhas. Entretanto, nunca foi bullie, sequer tocou um dedo em alguém ou ofendeu os amiguinhos. A contar apenas tachinhas na cadeira da professora, provocar uma guerra de amêndoas no estacionamento dos professores, e outras façanhas.

No ensino médio nunca tinha causado problemas, pelo contrário, tentava passar bem longe destes. Queria apenas ser aceito pelo seu jeito e ter uma convivência em paz com os outros alunos. Por esse fato, Jackson achou que fosse sentir-se mal quando saiu da lojinha de produtos naturais com o pequeno pacote em mãos, mas... Nossa, ele estava sentindo-se muito bem, quase deu uma gargalhada. Estava prestes a fazer molecagem novamente, e das boas.

Segundo passo: descobrir o segundo nome de Youngjae. O que não fora difícil, Yugyeom e Youngjae estavam muito próximos, e Jackson sabia que o primeiro salvava os contatos no celular sempre com os dois nomes.

Choi.

 _Choi Youngjae_ , escreveu com a caligrafia mais diferente da sua possível, no pequeno pacote, e guardou na própria bolsa.

A quinta-feira tão aguardada por ele havia chego, acordou mais cedo no dia, consequentemente chegando mais cedo na escola. Nas quintas o time de futebol dividia o ginásio com duas turmas tendo aula de Educação Física. O garoto cuidou para que ninguém notasse sua presença ligeiramente colocando o pequeno pacote na mochila de Youngjae.

Na quadra de futsal, os amigos do time de futebol começavam a manifestar reações. Jackson permaneceu sentado na arquibancada, observando o circo pegar fogo com um sorrisinho discreto. Quase riu quando um de seus parceiros de time, correndo em círculos para tentar aliviar a coceira incessante, acabou por trombar com a professora de Educação Física.

— Mas o que é isso? — A moça enfim percebeu o caos que estava o time de futebol do outro lado da quadra, os meninos correndo em desespero. Um dos garotos atirou-se ao chão, balançava as pernas como uma minhoca, um outro passou correndo em direção ao vestiário e gritando por socorro, logo os outros o seguiram e em poucos segundos estavam todos embaixo do chuveiro tentando aliviar a coceira. — Será que alguém pode me dizer o que diabos está acontecendo?

Da arquibancada, Jackson podia ver entre a pequena multidão de alunos os olhinhos curiosos de Youngjae diante da situação, usava bermuda e casaco esportivos azul claro. Parecia procurar por alguém entre os alunos, enquanto mordiscava o dedo mínimo. A forma como seus olhos sorriam juntamente com a curvatura de sua boca deixava Jackson encantado, e se alguma vez ele tinha pensado em desistir da ideia maluca, essa vontade havia cessado após presenciar o sorriso de Youngjae.

O motivo da breve animação do mais jovem era por ter encontrado Yugyeom, seu amigo de cabelos alaranjados, e os dois engataram uma conversa discreta com pequenos comentários no ouvido um do outro.

Wang provavelmente permaneceu belos minutos olhando para aquele que tanto o intrigava - ao enfim perceber o movimento que se formava envolta da professora. As turmas procuravam ajudar a resolver o problema quando Jackson desceu a arquibancada e atravessou a multidão, alcançando a professora pelo braço.

— Quem fez isso ainda está aqui, professora. — Disse em tom sério. — Eu não fui afetado porque cheguei atrasado. — Ergueu uma sobrancelha de forma discreta quando percebeu Youngjae notar sua presença. — Acho que deviam olhar nas mochilas uma a uma.

— Tem razão. — A professora concordou, e não tardou em pedir que dois de seus alunos de mais confiança fizessem o pedido enquanto os alunos começavam a sentarem-se no chão, vendo que aquela aula seria demorada e parada.

_[...]_

— Francamente, já vi muita coisa nessa escola, mas isso aqui é uma falta de respeito. Uma brincadeira boba, chula. Não consigo e nem quero imaginar os seus motivos por trás disso.

A diretora Kwon sentava-se calmamente atrás de sua mesa de trabalho. Ou ao menos parecia calma, gritava com o garoto e uma veia salientava em seu pescoço.

— Mas eu não fiz nada! — Youngjae tentava defender-se, as mãos arrumavam o cabelo com mais freqüência que o normal.

— Nada além de colocar pó de mico nos tênis do time de futebol. Foi engraçado a cena, garoto? Sinceramente, eu nem sei como lhe punir.

Jackson, que estava de pé ao lado do mais jovem o tempo todo, segurava o pequeno pacote de pó de mico com o nome do mais novo grafado e tinha um largo sorriso de vitória nos lábios, limpou a garganta. — Se me permite, diretora Kwon, o time de futebol está precisando de um gandula, alguém para buscar as bolas, arrumar os cones de corrida e ajudar o time com o treino... Serviços que dão para uma pessoa só e ninguém quer. — Olhou para Youngjae de rabo de olho.

Youngjae olhou para Jackson com os lábios entreabertos curvados para baixo em surpresa e descontentamento, e Wang apenas piscou um olho para ele. Esperava do fundo de seu coração que Youngjae não o odiasse por isso, queria que o mais novo compreendesse que estava fazendo aquilo como uma espécie de punição por fugir dele.

A diretora levantou-se da mesa, apoiando a mão na madeira e arrumando a postura séria. Arriscou sorrir levemente. — É uma ótima ideia. Choi Youngjae, você vai ajudar o time de futebol. E se faltar um treino sequer eu te dou advertência e suspensão. E não me tire do sério, faz seis meses que eu não expulso um aluno e eu estou com saudade dessa sensação. Agora saiam da minha sala.

Os garotos saíram da sala após Jackson deixar o pacote de pó de mico na mesa da diretora. Youngjae parou ao lado da porta após fechá-la, pegando o celular e discando algum número ao colocar no ouvido. Com uma carranca, os lábios comprimidos em um bico decepcionado, fitava Jackson parado à sua frente. Wang podia ver fogo em seus olhos. — Foi você quem fez isso, não foi?

— Talvez. — Jackson disse baixo e calmo pois estava aproximando-se do mais novo, que quase deixou o celular escorregar de seus dedos quando Wang pôs as duas mãos em sua cintura e o puxou para si, juntando os corpos pela pélvis, onde Youngjae podia senti-lo em seu mais íntimo. — Se eu fosse o culpado, você ainda me daria seu número?

Youngjae engoliu em seco. Estava mais nervoso que anteriormente com Jackson colado nele, passivamente prendeu a respiração sem perceber, e levou a mão à boca entreaberta, soltando o ar pesado. A sensação de estar pressionado entre a parede e o corpo do mais velho o fazia acender o desejo que tinha pelo jogador de futebol que tanto infernizava sua vida.

E quase deixou-se ser entregue por ele quando sentiu um beijo molhado e estalado em seu pescoço, abaixo da orelha. Porém, rapidamente engoliu a vontade de permanecer ali e deixar Jackson tocar cada parte do seu corpo e fazer dele o que quisesse no meio do corredor da Direção após terem levado uma bronca, e empurrou o garoto até que este o soltasse, lhe dando um pisão no pé antes de caminhar para longe a passos pesados, deixando um Jackson se contorcendo em pequenos murmurinhos ao amaciar o próprio pé.

Não seria fácil ter aquele garoto, e Jackson Wang não sabia explicar por qual motivo o jovem cabelos castanhos o instigava tanto a ponto de fazer uma bagunça com seu próprio time, mas valia a pena o ver com aquela cara de bravinho, irritado com Jackson, e o quanto ele derretia-se em seus braços, mesmo que tentasse disfarçar as sensações e estivesse com raiva do mais velho. Não seria fácil, e por isso era tão bom, lentamente entrando na vida de Jackson e tornando-se seu novo vício.

_[...]_

Estavam no campo de futebol ao lado do ginásio. O time corria em círculos pelo enorme campo de grama, estavam na terceira volta completa sem parar, concentrados em correr e canalizar a respiração. Youngjae havia disparado com eles, porém sequer tinha completado uma volta ainda, corria lento, mas esforçado, tentando dividir a vida entre calcular a velocidade e tempo de corrida do time e sobreviver.

— Força, você consegue. Está indo bem. — Jackson disse ao passar correndo por ele depois do time, e desacelerou os passos, correndo ao seu lado.

— Ah, Jackson... Por que você fez isso comigo? — Forçou um biquinho infantil, reclamava ao tentar correr ao lado do mais velho, desengonçado e cansado, não conseguia mais forçar os próprios tornozelos.

Imaginou-se curtindo a semana se escolhesse a suspensão, com bastante pipoca e doramas, sem dúvida era uma ótima ideia do que estar ali passando aquela humilhação, quase morrendo de calor e sem ar. Mas logo desistia da ideia, não podia arriscar-se levar bronca dos pais. Sabia que os pais acreditariam em sua inocência, mas em sua casa, regras são regras.

— E agora você está correndo, mas não para longe de mim... — Jackson disse ao tomar certa distância do jovem que não aguentava mais correr, e virou-se para trás lançando uma piscadela ao mais novo enquanto corria de costas. — Agora você não pode fugir. — Disse, e podia jurar que o mais novo tentaria matá-lo ali se não estivesse morrendo de cansaço pela corrida.

_[...]_

Faziam sete treinos que Youngjae tinha que passar por aquela situação. Precisava permanecer no vestiário enquanto os outros tomavam banho, e perguntava-se por que precisava tinha de se submeter a tais situações, enquanto escondia o próprio rosto com o desagradável show de corpos suados e molhados. Sempre ficava até mais tarde sentadinho em seu canto, esperando o local esvaziar para poder tomar seu banho calmo e sozinho. 

Os banhos pós treino eram relaxantes, a parte favorita de Youngjae, a água gelada parecia lavar sua alma, e levar com ela as preocupações do dia-a-dia e o cansaço do treino. Sentia-se revigorado toda vez que terminava o banho, e para além das sensações físicas, também permanecia embaixo d'água pensando sobre a vida.

O time de futebol era incrível, tinham uma amizade como nenhuma outra, simplesmente pelo fato de ser algo imprevisto - quando se faz parte de um time você não conhece seus parceiros, até ter que conviver com eles, aprender a confiar em desconhecidos para o jogo poder fluir e se saírem bem, e Youngjae achava incrível como onze pessoas diferentes encaixavam-se tão bem tanto em campo quanto fora dele.

E Jackson era o palhaço do time, a alegria do dia. Corria pelo vestiário com uma toalha molhada, batendo em Mark sempre que o amigo deixava brechas. Fazia o time todo rir, inclusive Youngjae, que cada vez mais sentia algo por ele, sorria embaixo do chuveiro com aquelas boas lembranças que havia formado de Jackson, desejando que a água levasse para longe todo aquele sentimento que ousava ter pelo mais velho.

Fechou a água e vestiu-se, estava sentado ao banco de madeira no centro dos armários calçando os tênis quando ouviu a voz de Jackson no ambiente. — Vim ver se estava tudo bem. Estava te esperando ali fora... o pessoal vai para o parque de diversões. É aniversário do Jaebeom. Você vem?

O mais novo virou-se para o lado. Jackson estava escorado nos armários, os braços cruzados sob o casaco esportivo branco e a alça da bolsa. O fitava curiosamente, a boca curvada em um sorriso despreocupado.

— Depende. — Youngjae terminava de ajeitar seus tênis, e Jackson caminhou em sua direção, sentando-se ao seu lado. — Só vou se você não tentar nada comigo lá.

— Nem dentro da roda gigante? — O mais velho perguntou, transparecendo uma falsa decepção, que fez com que Youngjae risse, uma risada leve e engraçada que aqueceu o coração de Jackson. Desejou que pudesse fazer Youngjae rir todos os dias, mais do que já fazia com suas palhaçadas no time.

— Nem dentro da roda gigante. — Afirmou negativamente com um sorriso nos lábios, que lentamente foi cessando ao perceber que o mais velho aproximava o rosto do seu.

— Mas nada me impede de tentar aqui.

Os dois entreolharam-se, o mais novo alternando o olhar suavemente entre os olhos e a boca de Jackson, que estava perigosamente perto da sua, e ele podia sentir seu hálito quente nos próprios lábios. O coração de Youngjae estava alerta em seu peito, e lembrou-se de jurar que não beijaria mais aquele garoto, embora sua frequência cardíaca o denunciava, e ele não conseguia recuar.

Faziam três semanas desde o beijo na biblioteca. Quando os lábios se tocaram, Youngjae sentiu o próprio estômago retrair e voltar, os lábios macios permaneceram alguns segundos pressionados contra o seu em um toque gentil e sem pressa.

Subitamente, Youngjae reuniu suas forças para resistir à tentação e abrir os olhos, afastando-se do mais velho, levantando e correndo em direção à saída.

Mas seu coração disparou duas vezes mais ao perceber que a porta do vestiário estava trancada. 

Jackson riu levantando-se. — Opa, parece que estamos trancados.

Youngjae deu a volta no garoto que andava em sua direção, e apressou-se em ficar na outra ponta do vestiário, em postura defensiva. — Para trás! Fica longe de mim! — O mais novo disse ao tirar a franja dos olhos e colocar para trás. Correu o olho rapidamente pelas coisas espalhadas em cima do banco de madeira, pegando uma lata de desodorante spray e apontando-a para o garoto que vinha em sua direção. — Foi você quem trancou a porta, não foi?

Jackson levantava as mãos em redenção, tentando aproximar-se do garoto. — Calma, agora nós podemos ficar de boa. Ninguém vai vir aqui. — O mais velho estendeu a mão ao tentar pegar o pulso de Youngjae, mas ele apenas afastou-se mais ainda de Jackson.

— O que? Eu não posso ficar aqui com você! Você me deixa nervoso. — Corria em volta do banco de madeira entre eles, em sua auto proclamada zona de proteção.

— Mas eu nunca te fiz nada. — Jackson quase ria da situação cômica em que se colocavam, respeitando o espaço pessoal de Youngjae por ser ameaçado com um desodorante.

— Sim, mas é por que eu gosto de você e- Não, espera. Não foi isso que eu quis dizer.

Jackson respirou fundo. Podia estar enlouquecendo internamente com a resposta, mas manteve a postura, tentando ser o mais racional possível. — Se você gosta de mim, por que foge? Você é muito confuso, Youngjae. Vamos conversar, eu não aguento mais ficar nessa.

Youngjae pausou por alguns segundos, olhando profundamente em seus olhos, sentindo a sinceridade daquelas palavras. Sim, sabia que deviam conversar, sabia o que devia ser feito. Mas não queria, não se sentia pronto para sair de sua zona de conforto, ultrapassar a barreira sentimental que teve trabalho em construir.

— Não, de jeito nenhum. Não posso me apaixonar. — As mãos haviam largado o desodorante e tentavam incessantemente abrir a porta.

— Eu só quero te dar uns beijinhos. Apenas isso. Virou crime agora? — O mais velho cruzou os braços, parcialmente vencido.

— Exatamente, esse é o problema. Eu estou falando sobre paixão e você sobre beijos. — Disse, como se fosse a coisa mais absurda do mundo.

— Mas não é a mesma coisa?

A sala permaneceu em silêncio por alguns segundos. O único som que cortou a quietude foi o barulho da destrava da porta, e o ranger da abertura.

— Não, Jackson, não é a mesma coisa.

Disse antes de disparar pela quadra, correndo em direção à saída, fugindo de Jackson como se lhe custasse a vida. E de fato, precisava proteger o próprio coração a qualquer custo.

Jackson ficou na sala do vestiário, ponderando aonde estava errando. Havia tentado conquistar espaço para mais perto dele quando trouxe o garoto para os treinos, e ousava dizer que Youngjae nunca havia sido tão feliz desde que havia chegado. Portanto, seu problema era comunicação. Tinha plena certeza de que Youngjae sabia todas as intenções dele, pois sempre quis deixar claro desde o começo. E ainda assim, o mais novo não o dava abertura para que se comunicassem e entrassem em consenso de forma apropriada.

Que tipo de confusão assolava a mente daquele que tanto intrigava Jackson?

E antes que o mais novo terminasse de cruzar a quadra e fosse embora, Jackson gritou por seu nome. — Você esqueceu suas coisas!

Viu Youngjae cessar a pequena corrida e descansar os ombros por alguns segundos quando parou completamente, dando meia volta. Caminhou novamente em direção ao vestiário, de cara fechada.

— Não, eu não estou aqui. — Disse ao passar por Jackson encostado no batente da porta, sem olhá-lo diretamente. — Finja que não estou aqui.

— Ok. — Respondeu simples após um suspiro.

Haviam muitas coisas acontecendo entre o silêncio enquanto Youngjae reunia as próprias coisas na mochila. Quando se virou para sair, Jackson havia desaparecido. Youngjae sentiu-se aliviado, embora um desânimo crescia em seu interior. Pensou em mandar mensagem para os garotos cancelando o compromisso de aniversário, mas não podia deixar os amigos na mão. Se Jackson realmente gostasse dele, apenas responderia "eu também gosto de você", e tudo estaria bem, certo? Mas ele não o fez.

E naquela noite de sexta, Jackson não foi. Deu uma desculpa qualquer para Jaebeom e ficou de compensar o amigo um outro dia.

Ao pôr os pés no parque de diversões do píer e encontrar sua roda de amigos, Youngjae sentiu-se triste por não ver Jackson. No mais profundo de seu coração, o desejava ali, perturbando-o na roda gigante até que perdesse a paciência e o beijasse por desistência.

Mas as coisas não eram assim. E era melhor que continuasse do jeito que estavam, mesmo que doesse.

_[...]_

Jackson e Yugyeom dividiam a mesa na aula de física, respondendo um questionário bobo que não valia de nada. O professor sentava na mesa, as pernas esticadas em cima do móvel, enquanto olhava pela janela o horizonte, não se importando muito com os alunos.

Yugyeom resmungou alguma coisa e deixou a cabeça cair sob o caderno, em um cochilo breve. Jackson pegou o celular do amigo afim de buscar na internet as respostas para o questionário, mas acabou por ficar usando o celular de Yugyeom para fazer qualquer coisa fútil que não fosse aquele questionário chato.

Fuçou a galeria de imagens sem motivo aparente, Yugyeom tirava muitas fotos dos lugares que frequentava, dos seus tênis e dos animaizinhos que cruzava pela rua. Porém, seus olhos foram levados para a notificação na parte superior da tela. Ele não desejava invadir a privacidade do amigo dessa forma, mas era tarde demais, tinha lido metade da mensagem, e decidiu ler inteira ao apertar o aplicativo de mensagens.

_yug eu sei disso, mas não é assim - 10:21 a.m._

_eu quero muito ficar com o jackson - 10:21 a.m_

_aish como ele é bonito - 10:22 a.m_

Eram as únicas mensagens que tinham, as que haviam acabado de chegar. O resto da conversa estava deletada. Jackson bufou, quase jogou o celular pela janela - ou quase se jogou pela janela. — Mas eu estou aqui... estou sendo tão fácil para você, Youngjae. 

_mas ele está sempre atrás de você... se soubesse o quanto ele te quer_

Digitou e permaneceu alguns segundos olhando a mensagem na caixa de envio, apagando-a em seguida, descartando a ideia de enviar. Deixou o corpo descansar na cadeira, apertando os olhos fortemente ao suspirar. Queria não ter visto. Virou-se para devolver o celular ao amigo e tentar voltar para sua vida normal como se nada tivesse acontecido - e assustou-se ao ver que Yugyeom estava de postura na cadeira, os braços cruzados e o fitava com uma carranca de lábios comprimidos.

— Fique sabendo que você só viu por que _eu_ deixei ver. — Disse, pegando o próprio celular e bloqueando ao colocar no bolso. Com certeza sabia que estava sendo rude com Jackson e talvez ele não precisasse ser maltratado tanto assim, mas era o que devia ser feito. — Eu não quero me meter, mas essa situação está ficando muito chata e está começando a me envolver. 

— Yugyeom, Yugyeom... — Jackson começou, visualmente nervoso ao passar as mãos pelas madeixas amarronzadas algumas vezes. — Apenas se pudéssemos conversar, se ele me desse qualquer abertura-

— Não é assim, Jackson, que merda. Qualquer abertura que ele dá você o ataca! Estou errado? — O garoto tentava dar a bronca sem levantar o tom de voz, a última coisa que queria era chamar a atenção de seus amigos para não colocar mais pessoas naquela situação chata, ou pior ainda, chamar a atenção do professor. — Estou começando a achar que você é virgem por ser assim. Você sabe o sobrenome dele pelo meu contato, sabe a cor da mochila dele por que o vê, e vocês se beijaram algumas vezes, mas o que importa se ainda continuam tão distantes? — A essa altura, havia alterado um pouco o tom de voz, sendo repreendido pelo professor, e murmurou um pedido de perdão antes de jogar as mãos na mesa, apoiando o rosto entre elas, aliciando a própria cabeça como se procurasse por alguma solução. — Você precisa saber sua cor favorita, onde fica sua casa, se ele tem algum pet... Intimidade. — Suspirou. — Tente se aproximar dele sem ser fisicamente, já pensou nisso?

— Eu estou te dizendo... Ele não conversa comigo. Preciso da confiança dele, mas acho que ele não quer confiar em mim.

O sinal para a troca de salas ecoou pela escola, e Yugyeom guardou as próprias coisas na bolsa-carteiro que carregava preparando-se para deixar a sala, e deu uma última olhada em Jackson antes de ir. O amigo permanecia em seu assento, o cotovelo na mesa e a cabeça apoiada na palma da mão. Olhava para o nada com o semblante triste.

— É mais que isso, Jackson. — Segurou fortemente a alça da bolsa. — Youngjae acredita muito em paixão e amor, mas não sente isso vindo de você. Sente que você apenas quer usá-lo. Ele foi muito machucado, quem sabe um dia ele te conte. Não me leve à mal. Eu só quero ajudar, quero o melhor para vocês... Mas francamente, a esse ponto eu já não tenho mais certeza se vocês são saudáveis um para o outro.

Wang acabou por ficar sozinho na sala aquela tarde. Faltou ao treino, sabia que em algum momento Youngjae iria precisar de alguém o dando forças enquanto ele corre para ajudar o time, mas não poderia ser ele aquele dia, teria que ser outra pessoa. Precisava encontrar uma solução para a provável besteira que tinha feito. Recuperar a confiança de Youngjae e tentar de novo, de maneira sincera, e devagar, aos poucos, destruir o muro que Youngjae tentava construir entre eles.


	3. iii - trust my love

Aos finais de semana, o grupo deixava sempre algo a fazer. Constantemente marcavam de última hora, embora raramente algo dava errado. No final da última aula de sexta, Jackson sugeriu que fossem à praia no dia seguinte para compensar o aniversário de Jaebeom do qual não esteve presente, e todos concordaram com o passeio. 

Jackson acordou antes mesmo do sol aquele dia, com um ótimo humor. Sabia que Youngjae iria, mas por alguma razão esse não era o motivo da sua felicidade. Na verdade, não encontrava um motivo aparente, apenas sabia que estava feliz e isso era suficiente. 

Quando Youngjae sentou-se ao seu lado na caminhonete velha dos pais de Jackson, ele pode perceber o mais novo instintivamente tornar-se tenso. Em resposta, abriu um largo sorriso, estendendo a mão com o punho fechado. 

Youngjae alternou o olhar entre seus olhos e o punho sem parecer entender, embora tenha entrado nos eixos quando devolveu o sorriso e o soquinho em cumprimento. 

Jinyoung optou por não levar o violão - para a alegria de Jackson. Os amigos passaram o caminho ouvindo o ranger que a caminhonete fazia, mas não se importavam muito, aquele som de carro velho havia os acompanhado nos melhores momentos da juventude. O céu ainda mesclava tons de roxo indo para o azul mais claro e o sol estava começando a subir no horizonte. Jackson desviou um pouco do caminho para buscar seu colega do time de futebol, Mark, que entrou na parte de trás da caminhonete tentando dividir espaço com os outros e com os acessórios de praia. 

Ao estacionar na orla, os garotos pularam do pickup imediatamente correndo em direção à praia com gritos exacerbados, empurrando uns aos outros em direção à água. Jackson mal havia saído do banco do motorista e já tinha percebido que haviam deixado para ele a barra pesada de levar os acessórios para a areia. 

— Claro, deixa o Jackson fazer tudo sozinho, que ótimo. Ele não se cansa de qualquer forma, não é? — Pensou alto ao apertar o volante em seus dedos. 

— Não tão sozinho assim. 

Jackson ouviu a voz e virou-se para o lado. Youngjae estava apoiado na janela, de rosto amigável. Mark atrás dele lançou um sorriso gentil, acenando. 

— Fizeram as pazes, é? — Jackson zombou. O time de futebol ainda acreditava ter sido Youngjae o engraçadinho a acordar mais cedo e colocar pó de mico nos tênis deles, e Mark havia sido o mais chato e implicante com Youngjae, mesmo o mais novo sempre negando ter feito aquilo. 

Os dois assentiram positivamente. — Youngjae e eu colecionamos os mesmos mangás. — Mark disse. Mais um ponto importante sobre Youngjae - Jackson brevemente lembrou que continuava sem saber muito sobre ele, mas iria deixar isso de lado aquele dia. Queria apenas aproveitar o máximo que pudesse, o peso de estarem na metade do ano e que logo não veria mais aqueles patetas estava o atormentando. 

O mais velho desceu do carro, trancando as portas e com a ajuda dos dois amigos pegaram as cadeiras de praia, as mochilas e o cooler de bebidas, caminhando pela praia. 

Subitamente, Youngjae pisou em falso na areia e iria de encontro ao chão se Jackson não o tivesse segurado pela cintura, e rapidamente o soltou quando percebeu que ele estava bem, com medo de ser invasivo e passar a imagem contraria do que desejava. A última conversa com Yugyeom ainda ressoava em sua cabeça. 

— Obrigado. — Youngjae refez a postura após pegar a mochila que deixou cair no chão com o susto. 

— Esses caranguejos daqui fazem muitos buracos camuflados na areia. Quando vim da China, costumava morar aqui perto, e vivia torcendo o pé enquanto brincava. — Jackson dizia enquanto caminhavam, Mark atrás andando um pouco mais devagar com o peso do cooler. — Meus pais tiverem que mudar para uma casa longe da praia, pelo menos uma longe suficiente que não desse para eu fugir pela janela do quarto para vir brincar. — Jackson parou num ponto da areia e sinalizou positivamente para Mark e Youngjae soltarem no chão o que carregavam. — A mudança foi muito ruim para eles, mas quando eu era criança costumava dizer o tempo todo que queria ser jogador de futebol, e eles fizeram isso por mim, para não prejudicar as pernas... 

— Meus pais também tiveram que fazer uma mudança por causa de mim. — Youngjae respondeu ao colocar as coisas no chão, meio cabisbaixo, sem olhar diretamente para nada. — De cidade, na verdade. A vida deles ficou uma bagunça por minha culpa. Mas as coisas estão bem agora. 

— E eles fizeram isso por você. Não se sinta culpado. — Wang cruzou os braços, vendo como o mais novo estendia as esteiras no chão com toda a paciência do mundo, como se estivesse fazendo um favor para alguém importante. — Me pergunto que tipo de problemas você arrumou na cidade anterior com essa carinha de anjo. 

— Eu nunca arrumei problemas com ninguém, as pessoas da minha escola anterior que arrumavam comigo... — Youngjae revirou os olhos, visualmente desconfortável, e Jackson engoliu a pergunta que desejava fazer - queria saber se Youngjae havia sofrido bullying. 

— E a escola atual? 

Youngjae sorriu de imediato. — É um paraíso comparada à anterior! Já estava com muitas amizades no primeiro dia... Nunca imaginei que seria assim, pensei que levaria ao menos dois meses para fazer amigos. 

— Você e Yugyeom realmente estão bem próximos. — Disse Jackson ao firmar uma cadeira na areia ao lado da cadeira de Mark, que já estava sentado bebendo uma latinha de refrigerante. 

Os três pararam para olhar discretamente os amigos na água. 

— Eu gosto da aura dele, parece que entende das coisas da vida... — Youngjae disse, Jackson aproveitou que seus olhos estavam grudados em Yuygyeom para admirar Youngjae, seu rosto desenhado de perfil, os cabelos caindo sobre os olhos e os lábios comprimidos em um sorrisinho discreto, denunciando a vontade que estava de ir tocar o mar. Desejou que algum dia Youngjae olhasse daquele jeito para ele, como se ele fosse a única imensidão que importasse. 

Jackson sabia desde a mensagem que Youngjae confiava seus sentimentos à Yugyeom, e provavelmente Youngjae admirava o Yugyeom pois o garoto de fato carregava com ele algo que dava às pessoas sensação de confiança, e ele sempre tentava as ajudar quando podia, mesmo que precisasse jogar verdades dolorosas e frias no ventilador, como havia feito com Jackson. — Devia ser engraçado ele entender as coisas da vida e a gente não, afinal ele é o mais novo. 

Mark, Youngjae e Jackson começaram a rir quando Yugyeom e Jaebeom tentaram levar Bambam e Jinyoung para o fundo, e estes dois últimos recusavam a passar da parte em que o mar tocava sua cintura, e começaram uma briguinha boba, ao que Jackson imediatamente levantou da cadeira, tirando a própria blusa e correndo ao encontro dos amigos. Iria arrastar aqueles dois para o fundo a qualquer custo. 

A tarde chegou e o grupo resolveu visitar um restaurante local de frutos do mar, especializado em lagostas. O lugar possuía a opção de observar e escolher uma viva no tanque para que preparassem para você. A família de Bambam era do ramo de pesca e frutos do mar, e por isso ele quem ficou responsável por escolher duas das melhores lagostas que encontrasse para os amigos poderem almoçar. 

— Oh, aquelas ali são boas... — Bambam apontou na direção do vidro um grupo pequeno de lagostas que caminhavam perto da parte frontal do tanque. — Jackson, dá uma olhada. 

Jackson era o tipo de pessoa a conquistar pelo paladar, e aparentemente isso incluía animais ainda vivos. — Bonitas. — Ele aproximou-se do tanque lambendo os lábios, pensando no quanto ficariam boas em seu prato, de repente sentindo uma pressão em sua nuca e em poucos segundos estava com a cabeça submersa no tanque. 

Ao fundo, podia ouvir os amigos alternando entre gargalhadas e breves risadas, que só aumentaram gradativamente quando se levantou do tanque e uma lagosta estava agarrado a seu nariz. Um funcionário que estava por perto não tardou em apertar a garra do animal em um ponto específico para que ela afrouxasse o aperto. Jackson sentiu uma pontada pelo puxão do animal, sentindo o nariz arder. Soltou um palavrão qualquer ao tocar o rosto e ver nos dedos alguns poucos rastros de sangue. 

— A gente vai querer essa. — Bambam disse de forma debochada ao funcionário, segurando o riso. Deu dois tapinhas nas costas de Jackson, que ainda tocava o próprio nariz, olhando para Bambam com o cenho franzido e uma careta de dor. 

— Isso não é engraçado. — Youngjae disse rispidamente, Jackson o viu um pouco mais afastado do grupo, observando a situação com total desdém, os braços cruzados e um bico de desaprovação. 

As risadas cessaram no mesmo instante. Ninguém contestou, os garotos sabiam que esse tipo de brincadeira talvez não fosse tão legal. Eles apenas esperavam algum corajoso maltratar Jackson, e então começavam a rir. Não o machucavam nem encostavam nele, mas também não o ajudavam quando compactuavam com as situações. Jackson pôde ver o mais novo pedir licença em uma mesa, pegando um pedaço de guardanapo, e caminhou até ele olhando para os meninos com uma carranca seria. Encarou Bambam com um olhar sério, relativamente próximo de seu rosto. — Isso não é engraçado, Bambam. Seria engraçado se você se jogasse ali. 

Bambam deu um passo à frente e Jaebeom e Yugyeom apressaram-se em segurar o garoto pelo peito. — Quem você pensa que é? Chegou ontem- 

— Ei cara, menos. — Jaebeom interrompeu, empurrando o amigo pelo ombro em direção a qualquer lugar do restaurante que não fosse ali naquela atmosfera conflituosa. 

Youngjae entrelaçou os dedos nos de Jackson e o puxou para fora daquele lugar. Jackson estaria surtando se não estivesse com muita dor no corte, e Youngjae estava bravo demais para perceber que seu corpo buscou pela mão de Jackson de forma automática. 

Logo ao saírem do local, sentaram no meio-fio da calçada, Youngjae finalmente soltou a mão de Jackson, e com todo o cuidado do mundo, passava o guardanapo no nariz do mais velho, com movimentos suaves, tirando os resquícios vermelhos, e não pode evitar olhar para a boca de Jackson uma ou duas vezes, pairando uma tensão desconfortável e engraçada entre os dois. 

— O dia estava tão bom... — Jackson disse ao desviar o olhar, observando a imensidão do mar no horizonte. 

— O dia _está_ bom. Foi só um evento inoportuno. — O mais novo dobrou o papel uma última vez e passou na maçã do rosto de Jackson, secando algumas gotículas e vendo alguns pequenos grãos de areia grudados em seu rosto. E suspirou pesadamente ao olhar nos olhos de Jackson. — Por quê deixa eles fazerem isso com você?

Jackson pensou na pergunta algumas vezes, mas logo afastou os pensamentos. Tinha seus próprios motivos, e o mais novo percebia isso desde o começo, mas ainda estava curioso. 

O cabelo de Jackson recentemente molhado pingava algumas gotas em sua blusa e escorriam em seu rosto, e Youngjae firmou quatro dedos e arrumou as madeixas castanho escuras do mais velho, colocando-as para trás em um penteado ligeiramente arrumado, e sorriu com o resultado. 

— Ah, Youngjae-ssi você é tão bonito. — Jackson disse impulsivamente, e percebeu Youngjae recolher-se em sua posição, ligeiramente afastando-se do outro. Imediatamente Jackson lembrou da história do muro de sentimentos, do que deveria e do que não deveria fazer para não afastar o mais novo, e culpou-se. Mesmo estando com boas intenções, sabia que Youngjae ainda temia que ele tentasse algo, e ele queria e precisava mostrar o contrário. 

Jackson ficou de pé e em um gesto exagerado colocou as mãos ao lado do corpo, numa breve curvatura do corpo em reverência. — Desculpe, eu falei sem pensar. Eu quero pedir desculpas a você por ser inconveniente. Eu não vou mais fazer isso. Me perdoe se em algum momento eu te deixei desconfortável... — Tentou disfarçar levemente ao levantar a cabeça para ver a expressão de Youngjae, que ouvia com atenção. — Por alguma razão eu achei que podia beijar você quando eu quisesse, mas percebi que não. 

Youngjae manteve a expressão séria por alguns segundos, antes de converter o rosto num largo sorriso. As palavras de Jackson pareciam tão verdadeiras, Youngjae sem dúvida ia lentamente sendo conquistado por sua sinceridade bruta - se é que fosse possível ficar mais caído por ele do que já estava. Admirava seu jeito de ser honesto e direto para com a realidade, nunca usava metáforas ou fazia rodeios para dizer o que sentia, e ao menos Youngjae sabia que não iria precisar se preocupar em saber o que Jackson estaria sentindo, pois além de estar estampado em sua cara ele falaria sem pensar duas vezes. 

_[...]_

Por mais um dia, Youngjae corria atrás do time de futebol pelo gramado, tentando acompanhar os atletas e ajudar na contagem de voltas e velocidade dos garotos. Alternava entre correr e olhar o próprio relógio, fazendo anotações mentais para depois. Agora sabia o nome de todos, sabia quem mais errava e quem ele não precisava chamar tanto a atenção. 

Ainda não gostava daquele castigo, porém, Jackson havia tornado menos doloroso. Ele era gentil e divertido, fazia brincadeiras com o time muito mais respeitosas do que as que seu grupo de amigos fazia com ele. 

Mas ainda o culpava pelo incidente que o castigava ali, e ainda se cansava bastante. 

— Aaah, por que você fez isso comigo Jackson? — Fazia seu desabafo diário sobre Jackson ao correr, suando tenebrosamente e sentindo os músculos das pernas esquentarem. 

Jackson ria ao desacelerar a corrida. De fato, nunca pediria desculpas. Adorava ver Youngjae no short esportivo preto, a blusa branca e o casaco do time de futebol. A forma que revirava os olhos ao ter de buscar a bola mais uma vez. Os cabelos úmidos de suor caíam sobre seu rosto, o dando um ar bagunçado, diferente de quando chegava na escola todo arrumadinho. Jackson preferia o ver assim, se divertindo e despreocupado com a aparência, diferente de quando se olhava inúmeras vezes no espelho. Se Youngjae tivesse mil versões, Jackson se apaixonaria por todas elas. 

O mais velho parou de correr, segurando Youngjae pelo cotovelo, que logo parou em seguida. Youngjae tentou respirar fundo apoiando-se nos próprios joelhos, mas só o pequeno ato já doía em seus pulmões. 

— Posso te ensinar a correr sem cansar, como os maratonistas. — Disse e Youngjae concordou bufando, afastando com as costas da mão o suor em sua testa. — Mas tem uma condição. 

Youngjae resmungou caindo de joelhos no chão e rolou brevemente até todo seu corpo estar esparramado pela grama. — Minha condição atual não é suficiente para você? Eu estou quase morrendo! 

— Não é muita coisa. — Jackson agachou ao seu lado. — Queria que você me ajudasse em Química. Rola um boato que você é bom, o melhor do terceiro ano. 

— O quê? — O mais novo franziu o cenho. — Eu tenho que arrumar espaço na minha vida para te dar aula de Química? 

Jackson abriu a boca num perfeito "o" com a resposta inesperada de Youngjae, e deu um tapa em sua barriga. — Então morra de tanto correr! — Levantou-se e voltou a treinar. 

Youngjae rapidamente calculou... ainda faltavam quatro meses para o fim dos treinos, e ele não queria ser aquele a estampar o noticiário por morrer de cansaço. Levantou também, tentando segui-lo, não sem antes trombar em seus próprios pés e quase cair de novo, logo arrumando a postura e tentando correr atrás de Jackson. — Ei, espera! Tá bom, tá bom, eu faço! 

_[...]_

As aulas de química demonstraram ser benéficas para todos - Yugyeom estava frequentando desde o primeiro dia. Suas notas em Química eram o suficiente para passar na matéria, no entanto, sua presença ali era devido a outro motivo: queria saber como estava as coisas entre os dois, mas sem perguntar diretamente. Queria observar o que Jackson estava usando para se aproximar do mais novo. Claro, sabia a opinião de Youngjae através das mensagens que este o mandava, e sabia a opinião de Jackson pois ele simplesmente começava a desabafar e falar sobre Youngjae no meio da aula sem razão aparente. 

Mas acima de saber individualmente o que sentiam, vê-los juntos era simplesmente mágico. A calmaria de Youngjae encaixava nas loucuras de Jackson. Yugyeom fingia estudar, mas ficava prestando atenção nos dois, até mesmo tirou uma foto, que pretendia guardar para si. _Vou mostrar para eles só no dia do casamento_ , pensava. E sempre dava um jeito de sair no meio das aulas com alguma desculpa muito ruim, apenas para deixar os dois sozinhos na biblioteca. 

O raciocínio de Jackson funcionava de maneira tão curiosa que Youngjae podia jurar que estava aprendendo algo com sua burrice. E de fato, toda vez que Jackson levantava uma questão, Youngjae acabava por pensar demais e acabar se dando conta de novas possibilidades e novas formas de resolver os problemas de Química. A única dificuldade era transferir seus pensamentos para Jackson. 

Youngjae fazia anotações do que estava aprendendo, a mão esquerda descansava sob a mesa enquanto olhava para seu pequeno planner aberto, em branco, a cabeça em muitos pensamentos, mas em nenhum específico, quando sentiu a mão de Jackson encostar na sua. 

— Desculpa. — O mais velho disse, sem tirar os olhos do próprio caderno. Tentava resolver um questionário que Youngjae havia feito para ele. 

O mais novo não respondeu, apenas assentiu, colocando as mãos nas laterais da própria cadeira e aproximando-a do outro o máximo que pôde, colou boa parte de seu corpo em Jackson e recostou o queixo no ombro dele, olhando para o caderno. — Você está indo bem. 

O coração de Jackson pareceu sair do peito, correr uma maratona e voltar, e ele apenas torcia para que Youngjae não percebesse isso. 

— Eu estou indo bem. — E realmente estava, tentava não perder a concentração com a proximidade de Youngjae. Como quando nas aulas, em que o mais novo tentava o explicar algo e Jackson simplesmente perdia-se na vastidão de sua beleza, distraído com sua pintinha embaixo do olho do qual ele tanto queria poder beijar serenamente. Na mesma hora, perdia o raciocínio, e tinha que pedir Youngjae para explicar novamente, apenas para que ele pudesse perder-se em paixão mais uma vez, criando um ciclo vicioso naquele centro de estudos que era a parte favorita de sua rotina. 

Youngjae, mesmo em outra classe, fazia parte da vida de Jackson agora. Nos treinos do time de futebol, nas aulas e nas bagunças dos finais de semana. Jackson agora orgulhava-se das coisas que sabia sobre Youngjae, das informações que vinha recolhendo através de perguntas e conversas com o próprio Youngjae. Ele tinha uma cadela branca chamada Coco, sonhava em fazer faculdade de Música e lançava alguns covers na internet, do qual Jackson constantemente compartilhava com os amigos, sempre de forma orgulhosa. "Você já viu esse cover do Youngjae?" A fala vinha sempre acompanhada de um largo sorriso, como se estivesse mostrando os melhores vídeos do mundo, e realmente eram os melhores para ele. 

E também tinham o número um do outro, o que fazia com que Jackson frequentemente passasse por situações difíceis de contornar. 

— Mas o que é isso?! — Yugyeom exclamou em uma tarde ao olhar horrorizado para o celular de Jackson, e virou o aparelho para o amigo, tirando-o de seus estudos, e apontando para a atrocidade na tela do celular, esperando por uma explicação. — O Youngjae te mandou "oi" faz três dias e você não respondeu? — Yugyeom dizia indignado. 

Jackson deu de ombros... não podia compreender a importância de uma mensagem. Falava com Youngjae normalmente na escola todos os dias, independente de mensagens, então estava tudo bem, certo? 

— Eu não quero ser tão invasivo. 

Yugyeom pegou o lápis da mão dele com certa agressividade, o fazendo parar de escrever e olhar para ele. — Também não é assim, Jackson, por deus. Ele deve estar esperando uma resposta até hoje... 

— Se ele quisesse uma resposta ele me diria, não é? 

— Não! — Yugyeom pôs a palma da própria mão sobre o rosto, apertando as têmporas, não conseguia acreditar no que estava acontecendo. — Não é assim que funciona. Você tem que demonstrar mais se quiser alguma coisa Jackson. 

Jackson pegou o próprio celular na mesa, digitou algumas poucas palavras e devolveu para Yugyeom. 

_"oi youngjae" 01:24p.m._

_"eu gosto de você" 01:24p.m._

Yuygyeom quase infartou, deixando o corpo escorrer pela cadeira como se tivesse perdido uma batalha, fechou os olhos fortemente, fingindo um falso choro em desgraça. — Assim também não... 

— Eu só sei assim. — Jackson deu de ombros novamente e voltou para seus estudos. 

_[...]_

Jackson largou a caneta sob o caderno e respirou fundo. Faltavam menos de dez minutos para o sinal das aulas tocar. Youngjae e Jackson estudavam sempre antes das aulas, chegavam na escola uma hora mais cedo e ficavam estudando na biblioteca sozinhos. 

A semana de exames estava chegando, e Jackson sabia que antes, durante e depois dessa fatídica semana os amigos não saíam, no máximo frequentavam o shopping na tarde de sábado para tirar o peso das notas escolares, mas não se distraiam tanto, diferente de quando não tinham responsabilidades. 

E era justamente pelos próximos finais de semana estarem livres que Jackson havia começado a dar gás para uma de suas ideias. Um belo dia havia lembrado de um lugar que tanto gostava e não visitava há muito tempo, e decidiu mostrá-lo a Youngjae. Não sabia muito bem como convidá-lo e não tinha encontrado nenhuma palavra boa para isso, apenas uma. 

— Youngjae. — Disse chamando a atenção do mais novo, que via algum vídeo em seu celular, e levantou os olhos para o amigo. — Você iria num _encontro_ comigo? 

Youngjae abriu a boca, mas não disse nada, verificando a seriedade da pergunta. Mas a verdade é que: sendo sério ou não, não sabia o que responder. E na melhor das hipóteses, resolveu usar o método Jackson: ser direto e sincero, dizer o que estava pensando. — Se você pedisse... Acho que sim. 

Jackson virou o corpo para o mais novo, encaixando seus joelhos nos dele, e abaixou a cabeça para que ficasse em sua altura. Tocou em suas coxas, descendo a mão e pousando-a na mão de Youngjae que descansava no colo. — Você quer ir à um encontro comigo? 

— Sim... — Youngjae sussurrou baixinho, quase inaudível, tentava não corar. 

— Ótimo. — Sorriu breve. 

O mais novo sentiu os lábios de Jackson carinhosamente tocarem sua bochecha, deixando-o todo bobinho, desmantelado em paixão, e soltou sua mão, em poucos segundos ele não estava mais lá. Havia saído da sala deixando para trás um Youngjae perplexo e vermelhinho, acariciando o próprio rosto com um sorriso. Youngjae fugia de Jackson por medo de se apaixonar, e naquele momento Jackson fugiu dele por vergonha. Nem acreditava no que havia feito quando olhou o próprio reflexo no espelho, uma sensação instantânea de felicidade por ter conseguido chamar Youngjae para sair, e a pior parte havia passado. 


	4. iv - something good

— Não volte muito tarde, querido. — A mãe lhe deu um beijo na testa antes que saísse correndo pela casa, deixando a porta bater fortemente atrás de si sem querer. Estava muito ansioso, a caminhonete de Jackson estava parada em frente a pequena cerca branca à frente de sua casa, e buzinou amigavelmente para chamá-lo.

Abriu a porta do carro com um sorriso, deixando um beijo estalado na bochecha de Jackson antes que este pudesse dizer qualquer coisa. O mais velho foi surpreendido pela ação, não deixando de esconder o sorriso.

— Você está deslumbrante. — Jackson disse, e Youngjae respondeu com um sorriso positivo, olhou pela vigésima vez para as próprias roupas naquela noite, que tanto havia demorado para escolher e ainda assim sentia que não era suficiente. Mas quando os olhos de Jackson estavam direcionados à ele, sentia-se especial, como aquele momento único no mundo em que sentia-se a pessoa mais bonita existente.

— Obrigado. — Respondeu tímido sem olhar diretamente para o garoto, colocando o cinto de segurança.

Jackson deu partida no carro, dirigindo calmamente pelas ruas. Limpou a garganta antes de falar. — Um fato engraçado: eu arrebentei as cordas do aparelho de som do carro porque eu não aguentava mais as músicas ruins do Bambam e do Jinyoung. Então ele arrumou aquele violão, que é duas vezes pior... — Jackson disse sorrindo discretamente, e Youngjae pôs a mão na boca ao gargalhar.

— Não fala assim dele! Ele está tentando.

— É, agora que ele viu você tocando violão e percebeu que é um bosta- — Jackson foi interrompido por um tapinha inocente de Youngjae em sua coxa, sinalizando que não devia dizer aquilo sobre o amigo, embora soubesse que Youngjae concordava, apenas não assumia. Jackson parou em um sinal vermelho, pegando carinhosamente a mão de Youngjae. — Eu consertei o som para você, docinho. Porque eu sei o quanto você gosta de música. — Deixou um beijo terno na mão de Youngjae, antes de voltar ao trânsito. — E também para gente não ter que ficar ouvindo esse barulho chato! — Pôs a língua para fora numa careta.

Youngjae conectou o celular ao som e selecionou uma canção do Justin Timberlake para tocar. A estrada tornava-se cada vez mais escura e vazia, e Youngjae certamente estaria com medo se não estivesse curtindo tanto o momento. Timberlake combinava demasiadamente com Jackson, romântico e travesso. Um amante bagunceiro brincando de fazê-lo feliz. Quando viu Jackson batucando a música no volante, percebeu que não conseguiria mais ouvir seu cantor favorito sem lembrar de sua paixãozinha colegial.

O mais novo deu-se conta de que o carro havia parado quando percebeu a estrada vazia a sua frente, o mato alto do outro lado da estrada em conjunto com a continuação da montanha para cima, estavam subindo a serra e feito uma parada no caminho.

— Feche os olhos. — Ouviu Jackson dizer e concordou com o pedido. O mais velho desceu do carro e atravessou, abrindo a porta para Youngjae. Youngjae sentia as mãos grossas, embora macias, taparem seus olhos enquanto saia do carro, e foi cegamente guiado ao dar alguns passos para a frente. — Preparado?

As mãos de Youngjae encontravam-se em cima das mãos de Jackson quando ele assentiu prontamente com um sorriso, e foram retiradas.

Jackson sorriu quando Youngjae levou à mão a boca abafando um gritinho. A vista era perfeita, estavam no estacionamento da estrada da montanha, quase no topo. Lá embaixo toda Sokcho podia ser vista durante a noite, as luzes das casas e prédios mesclavam em uma transição suave e elegante para a praia e depois para o mar, o oceano azul escuro que terminava a paisagem com sua imensidão infinita pelo horizonte.

— É incrível, Jackson! — Disse colocando as mãozinhas na boca.

Jackson aprontou-se atrás de Youngjae, colocou a cabeça em seu ombro e passou um braço por sua cintura. — Ali está a escola, ali a sua casa... ali a minha casa, a praia. — Apontava para as direções, e Youngjae ia seguindo com os olhos tentando se encontrar na cidade. — Quando eu era mais novo costumava vir aqui para pensar... Não sei por que parei de vir.

Jackson rodopiou o mais novo de forma que ficasse em seus braços, segurando-o pela cintura com os corpos colados e os rostos próximos. Youngjae prendeu a respiração e prontamente preparava-se para fechar os olhos.

Mas nada tocou seus lábios.

E pela primeira vez, Youngjae xingou-se mentalmente por estar parcialmente decepcionado. Ele não o beijou, e não ser beijado era exatamente o que Youngjae queria, então por que se sentia tão frustrado?

— Não é só isso... — Jackson disse simples e caminhando em direção ao pick-up da caminhonete, que estava coberta por uma lona preta. Youngjae estava um caos por dentro e perguntava-se se Jackson perceberia algo, mas o mais velho provavelmente estava absorto demais para isso. Jackson desamarrou os laços que prendiam a lona e desencapou a parte de trás do carro.

Youngjae encantou-se de imediato. Cada pequeno detalhe, por mais simples que fosse, havia um toque especial e um toque Jackson morando em cada centímetro daquele cantinho acolhedor que havia feito. O pickup estava rodeado por um pano branco e estofado, com diversas almofadas e travesseiros empilhados em tons de azul claro e escuro, e havia uma cesta com um laço em cima, e luzes led brancas presas na traseira da cabine. 

— É tudo para você. — Jackson disse ao descer a pequena porta da pickup, os dando um espaço extra, e estendeu a mão em direção ao mais novo, ajudando-o a subir.

Youngjae aceitou a mão do mais velho e subiu no espaço feito para ele, imediatamente aconchegando-se entre os travesseiros com as perninhas cruzadas e uma almofada em seu colo. —  
Ah, Jackson! Obrigado, aqui está tão bom. — Disse com um sorriso, olhando a bela vista da cidade.

O mais velho sentou-se ao seu lado, e Youngjae desistiu de disfarçar, cortando a proximidade entre os dois ao se aconchegar entre as pernas abertas de Jackson, que estranhou de início, mas logo passou um braço por Youngjae, o fazendo deitar em seu colo. Permaneceram nessa posição por um longo tempo, conversando, agarradinhos, Jackson segurando a vontade de encher Youngjae de beijos - ou cócegas, apenas para ficar a noite inteira ouvindo aquela risada melódica que tanto o agradava.

Jackson levemente forçou o corpo do mais novo para cima e ele sentou-se a seu lado, recuperando-se de alguma piada ruim que Jackson havia feito, estava contando histórias do grupo antes da chegada de Youngjae.

O mais novo respirou fundo, cruzando os braços ao observar Jackson ir mexer na cesta.

— Você é sempre tão bom para todos... e ainda assim eles maltratam você. — Pensou alto, aproveitando o clima que estavam para quem sabe entender algumas coisas sobre o mais velho. — Tem coisas que você não precisa passar.

Jackson sorriu amarelo, estava tirando da cesta alguns biscoitos e uma geleia de morango que ele mesmo havia feito. Pensou algumas vezes antes de responder. — Eu não ligo. Alguém precisa ser a piada... É passageiro, estamos no colegial, uma hora vamos fazer faculdade, nos separar, tomar rumos diferentes. Alguns vão se falar muito, outros não vão lembrar da existência... Jaebeom vive dizendo que quer ir para o outro lado do país, Mark vai voltar para os Estados Unidos, Bambam vai ser obrigado a cursar Administração para arcar com os negócios da família, e eu vou tentar uma bolsa esportiva pra qualquer lugar que aceite a minha cabeça de vento. Cada um vai para sua direção... Não me importo se eles me usam de piada, provavelmente vão esquecer a maioria das coisas do ensino médio, mas sem dúvida irão lembrar de mim. Se isso for bom para eles então está bom para mim.

Ele entregou ao mais novo alguns biscoitos com geleia de morango que preparou enquanto falava. — Mas nunca se esqueça que as coisas tem limite. Você não é burro, apenas meio avoado... Terra para Jackson o tempo todo. — Youngjae desviou o olhar do mais novo, rindo. — E do nada você solta um comentário completamente aleatório.

— Isso é bom ou ruim?

— É engraçado. Faz com que as outras coisas sem você fiquem chatas. — Disse ao corar fortemente, até mesmo colocou as mãos nas bochechas.

Jackson voltou a sentar ao seu lado, e Youngjae deitou a cabeça em seu ombro, comendo calmamente os biscoitos com a geleia que estavam deliciosos, e Jackson bebericando sua garrafa de suco de melancia.

— Jackson... — O mais novo afastou-se dele, olhando em seus olhos de verdade pela primeira vez aquela noite. — Você tem sido tão bom para mim. Por que você está fazendo tudo isso? O que você pretende? Espero que não seja só para se redimir pela pegadinha.

— Mas eu não me arrependo da pegadinha. — Riu anasalado. — Não tem um motivo aparente. — Jackson umideceu os lábios. Alternou o olhar algumas vezes entre os olhos e os lábios de Youngjae, e usou o polegar para tirar um pequeno pedaço de biscoito no canto da boca do mais novo. — Eu sinto vontade de fazer as coisas por você, apenas isso. Não quero nada em troca. A gente pode vir aqui sempre que você quiser, já que gostou tanto da vista...

Youngjae encarou novamente a cidade, que agora não tinha mais tanta graça desde que tinha a opção de admirar Jackson atrapalhando-se com a ação tão simples de passar geleia nos biscoitos, e sorriu, sentindo-se a pessoa mais feliz e sortuda do mundo. Por ter aquele ser tão belo e cuidadoso para si, desejou que todos pudessem conhecer o Jackson que ele conhecia, todas as suas versões, o Jackson capitão do time de futebol, o Jackson orgulhoso de seus vídeos, o Jackson sonhador, o Jackson que estava a sua frente tentando não quebrar os biscoitos para que ficassem perfeitos para ele. Sem dúvida não iriam machucá-lo se conhecessem o Jackson que Youngjae conhecia.

_[...]_

Os pais de Youngjae haviam saído e deixado as chaves da casa com Yugyeom. Eles sabiam do que os meninos iam fazer e confiavam em Yugyeom, o amigo do filho deles que tanto os visitava. 

Yugyeom entrava e saía da casa como um morador de anos, e Jackson olhou para ele com uma cara de paisagem ao vê-lo descer as escadas da varanda.

— Não me diga que esqueceu alguma coisa de novo? — Jackson reclamou, tentando atravessar o gramado do jardim de Youngjae, segurando uma caixa pesada.

— Na verdade, eu esqueci sim... — Yugyeom tentou dizer o mais rápido possível, mas era tarde demais, Jackson já estava aborrecido. Havia ido e voltado do centro comercial quatro vezes simplesmente pois o mais novo esquecia as coisas.

— Só lamento. Agora eu não posso ir. — Jackson respondeu ao passar direto pelo mais novo, entrando na casa.

Do lado de dentro, Jinyoung e Mark tentavam sem sucesso desenrolar os emaranhados de um fio de led e colar nas paredes, enquanto Bambam arrumava a decoração com capricho, fazendo emaranhados de balões dourados de gás hélio e amarrando nas bordas dos móveis, deixando que os flutuantes dessem um charme para o lugar. E Jaebeom simplesmente permaneceu sentado no sofá usando o celular, e segundo ele, ele estava dando apoio moral.

Jackson entrou na sala empurrando a porta com o pé, e colocou a caixa em cima da mesa, no meio dos petiscos que haviam feito, pastéis, morangos com chocolate, panquecas de kimchi, bolinhos de peixe e um pote com gomas de ursinho mergulhados em vodka. Jackson tirou dois bolos de dentro da caixa, posicionando um no centro da mesa e o outro guardou na geladeira.

Mark e Jinyoung finalmente haviam conseguido terminar com os emaranhados e prenderem as luzinhas pelos cantos da sala, deixando o ambiente todo colorido. Jackson ajeitou o bolo uma última vez, e o grupo parou para observar o que haviam feito.

— Uau. Acho que nunca fizemos algo tão bem feito. — Jinyoung disse e os outros concordaram.

 _Youngjae vai amar_ , Jackson pensou. Faltava apenas alguns poucos minutos para que chegasse das aulas de canto e iria buscar Coco no clubinho de cães, onde combinou de encontrar com Jackson para levá-lo para a casa.

O mais velho desceu do carro em frente ao clubinho, vendo Youngjae acenando do outro lado da rua. Caminhou em sua direção, e abraçou Youngjae assim que o viu, o mais apertado que pode, usando a desculpa do aniversário para tocá-lo como tanto desejava. — Feliz aniversário docinho!

Youngjae não ficava mais alheio a seus toques, pelo contrário, os tratava com toda naturalidade do mundo. Jackson deixou um beijo molhado em sua bochecha, que o fez arrepiar-se. — Obrigado! — Disse animado seguido de uma risadinha tímida.

Não demorou muito para que o atendente do clubinho trouxesse Coco, e Jackson a pegou em seus braços, acariciando o topo de sua cabeça. Youngjae abaixou à altura da cadela e fez uma careta infantil para ela, que respondeu lambendo seu rosto, e os dois começaram a rir.

_[...]_

Jackson Wang não sabia dizer ao certo, mas fora exatamente nesse dia, no primeiro aniversário de Youngjae que estavam passando juntos, que realmente havia assumido para si mesmo seus sentimentos pelo mais novo. Pensava nele do amanhecer ao fim do dia, e como se não bastasse, sonhava com ele. Rindo engraçado, com cara de bravo, Jackson se derretia com os olhares do mais novo e se perdia observando seu jeito, o modo como arrumava o cabelo, como sorria sem graça, cada detalhe minúsculo junto aos outros que o fazia ser exatamente como qualquer outra pessoa no mundo - e único para Jackson.

Secretamente o inseria em seus planos, sejam recentes ou para a vida toda - deixava um espaço para Youngjae toda vez que decidia imaginar como seria sua rotina universitária. Um dia o mais novo poderia quebrar seu coração, porém ele não ligava, queria jogar-se de cabeça nessa paixão.

Não encontrava palavras para descrever a sensação que tomou seu corpo ao ver os olhinhos de Youngjae brilhando com a surpresa de aniversário e ele nunca havia se sentido tão bem em toda sua vida. Seu coração tinha total certeza de que estava disposto a ver aquele tipo de cena por um longo tempo, enquanto durasse sua vida, queria ser capaz de levar felicidade à Youngjae o máximo que podia.

Os garotos aproveitaram bem a festa de tarde, fizeram bastante piadas com Jackson, dançaram e ficaram bêbados. Youngjae não bebeu e Jackson, na verdade, estava sóbrio da bebida, entretanto meio atordoado e bêbado de amor quando Youngjae sentou em seu colo na poltrona da sala enquanto brincavam de adivinhar filmes com mímica. Lançou lhe apenas um sorrido discreto, e Jackson não soube o que fazer, apenas descansou as mãos no quadril do mais novo, tentando voltar a atenção para a brincadeira.

A noite começava a cair pelo céu, e os garotos foram embora cambaleando uns nos outros e com risadas histéricas que sem dúvida iriam incomodar a vizinhança em seu caminho para casa. Jackson não os levou de carro, disse que ficaria e não escondeu que queria passar tempo com Youngjae.

O mais novo fechou a porta, ainda sorrindo de alguma palhaçada boba dos meninos. — Eu não acredito no quanto eles são idiotas...

Viu Jackson atrás do balcão da cozinha, de costas para ele, remexendo algo na geladeira.

— O que você está fazendo? — Aproximou-se do mais velho, que tirava um outro bolo da geladeira e colocava no balcão. — Jackson!

Suas mãos foram em direção a boca no susto, perguntando-se como era possível ter tantas surpresas em um dia, e aquela sem dúvida havia sido a melhor. E antes mesmo que Youngjae pudesse responder qualquer coisa, Jackson o pegou em seus braços num abraço desajeitado, fungando seu pescoço e sentindo o cheiro doce característico do mais novo que ele tanto amava, antes de deixar uma trilha de beijinhos estalados que faziam Youngjae arrepiar-se e rir do fato que os dois quase perderam o equilíbrio e foram ao chão.

Youngjae deu uma novo olhada no pequeno bolo branco, rodeado de bolinhas prateadas comestíveis e linhas cinzas, escrito em uma caligrafia bem desenhada no centro de bolo: "Choi Youngjae, quer namorar comigo?"

— Assim do nada? — Disse olhando o bolo espetacular. Estava cheio das comidas da festa, mas com certeza havia espaço para mais um pouco.

— Não é uma prisão. — Jackson disse ao aproximar-se do mais novo por trás, passando os braços por seu quadril e beijando sua nuca. — Você pode terminar quando quiser e quebrar meu coração, mas eu faria de tudo para ter um _heartbreak_ seu. — Girou o mais novo suavemente em seus calcanhares, e Youngjae no impulso passou a mão pelos ombros do mais velho. — A decisão é sua. Mas saiba que mesmo que a resposta seja "não" eu não vou deixar de te beijar hoje. Hoje eu quero você para mim.

— Não... — Youngjae disse e riu. Os rostos aproximavam-se cada vez mais e o mais novo sentia a sensação gostosa de seu estômago contorcendo e todo seu corpo respondendo ao corpo de Jackson. — Mas eu sou seu hoje.

Jackson observou o rosto do mais novo por alguns segundos, a pele clara iluminada pela luz da lua que entrava pela janela da cozinha, e não importando-se com a resposta, tomou aqueles lábios para si. Encostaram as bocas por alguns segundos, e Jackson sentia-se compensado por todas as vezes que esteve encarando aquela boquinha nas últimas semanas sem poder tocá-la, ela era macia e gradualmente melhor do que esperava. Ele estava encurvado sob o mais novo pressionando-o contra o balcão, e afastou-se lentamente de Youngjae, brevemente olhando em seus olhos.

Youngjae sentiu algo despertar dentro de si mesmo. Seu corpo estava iniciando um estágio de euforia. O mais velho envolveu os braços em sua cintura e levemente o puxou para cima, sentando-o no balcão ao retomar o beijo. Seus lábios haviam se encontrado novamente e Youngjae apertou o entrelaço de seus braços nos ombros do garoto.

De início apenas um roçar de lábios cada segundo mais molhadinho, até soltar um leve estalo. Jackson sugou o lábio inferior do amigo entre os seus e lentamente deslizou sua língua nele, soltando o lábio em seguida.

Youngjae estava muito envolvido, seus corpos encaixavam e fluíam perfeitamente, mesmo quando aos beijos desceu do balcão e guiou o mais velho às cegas pelas escadas em direção ao seu quarto. Jackson segurou Youngjae contra a porta e deslizou a própria língua num movimento suave, e as línguas se encontraram por alguns instantes, suficiente para levar Youngjae à insanidade.

As línguas finalmente encontraram-se por completo, Jackson movendo a sua e tocando suavemente cada parte da língua de Youngjae. A mão que estava pousada na cintura do mais novo com os dedos abertos o apertava fortemente, e ele podia sentir seu corpo esquentando cada vez mais. Procurou pela maçaneta da porta e a girou, e quase caíram ao entrar no cômodo, subitamente cambaleando em direção a cama.

Jackson soltou a boca do mais novo por alguns segundos ao colocá-lo na cama levemente como se fosse porcelana prestes a quebrar, olhando em seus olhos, um pedido mudo e gentil para que fossem à loucura.

Youngjae estava provocando-o. Pegava a língua do garoto bem de leve com a sua língua e depois soltava e fazia novamente. Toda vez que fazia isso, Jackson apertava sua cintura um pouco mais. Suas mãos foram parar dentro da camisa do mais velho, retirando-a sem muito rodeio, onde ele arrastou as unhas. Todo o corpo do chinês estremeceu, e ele começou a beijar com mais rapidez, estava perdendo o controle.

Sentiu a mão do mais novo brincar com a borda do tecido de sua cueca, lentamente entrando ali, sentindo os dedos gelados tocaram seu corpo quente perigosamente perto de sua virilha, e antes que a mão pudesse tocar seu íntimo ele afastou-se apenas para tirar a calça jeans. Tomou uma lufada de ar e coragem se possível enquanto saia dos apertos de seus jeans, rapidamente voltando para Youngjae.

A única coisa que sabia era que queria mais, cada vez mais daquele beijo delicioso.

Youngjae foi acordado de seu desejo por um som familiar. Subitamente afastou o rosto de Jackson, que por uns segundos parecia anestesiado de olhos fechados. Afastou-se abruptamente de Jackson e o jogou na cama, e ele finalmente abriu os olhos no susto.

Não demorou muito para Youngjae enxergar pelo reflexo da janela o carro de seus pais estacionando, e a mãe descendo para abrir a cerca da garagem.

— Meus pais chegaram! — Sussurrou olhando para o carro do lado de fora. Virou-se para frente e seus olhos cruzaram novamente. — Jackson, você precisa ir. — Jackson não conseguia dizer nada, apenas permaneceu o encarando, cada segundo dessa troca de olhares aumentava cada vez mais a tensão no ar. Então, sentiu Youngjae o puxar da cama e jogando suas roupas em seus braços, empurrando-o em direção à janela. — Você precisa ir.

Os pais de Youngjae haviam terminado de estacionar e estavam entrando na casa.

— Youngjae, querido! De quem é aquele carro do outro lado da rua? — A mãe gritava do andar de baixo. — E por que tem um bolo de namoro no meu balcão?

Jackson estava quieto embora estivesse segurando uma crise de risos que não podia deixar escapar de jeito nenhum, seus lábios estavam comprimidos em um sorrisinho quando jogou as próprias roupas pela janela, rindo de nervoso, semi nu, com uma ereção, e para piorar, apaixonado.

Não foi embora sem antes dar uma última olhada em Youngjae e deixá-lo após um beijo rápido. Apoiou-se na janela pendurado e caiu no chão com os pés firmes.

Youngjae olhava aquela cena caótica da janela, de Jackson de cueca boxer branca, segurando as próprias roupas e olhando para cima. — Youngjae, você é a pessoa mais bonita que eu já vi. — Deu uma piscadela.

— O quê? — Youngjae sussurrou de volta, escorado na janela. — Não consegui ouvir... Deixa, depois você me fala. Vai logo, vai logo.

O mais velho saiu correndo, com as roupas nas mãos. Agachado, silenciosamente pegou seus tênis na porta de Youngjae e saiu pelo portão de madeira tentando não fazer barulho.

— Youngjae, você aceitou o pedido? — A mãe entrou no quarto, a mão e os dedos sujos de cobertura denunciavam que ela estava cutucando a bolo.

Youngjae tocava os próprios lábios, sorrindo amigavelmente. Deu uma rápida olhada no espelho em seu armário, vendo seu reflexo bagunçado e as bochechas coradas. — Não... — Sorriu ao secar os lábios, pensando no quanto aquele quarto silencioso era capaz de disfarçar a bagunça em seu coração. Sua boca estava muito avermelhada, meio inchada, mas nada que a mãe fosse reparar. — Não aceitei. Espera, você está comendo o meu bolo?

— Exatamente. — A mãe o deu as costas, descendo as escadas. — Não aceitou não pode comer! É o preço que se paga por um coração partido.


	5. v - beggin on my knees

Se havia pessoa mais feliz que Jackson durante aqueles últimos dias, ainda era um caso desconhecido. Havia tido o melhor final de semana do mundo, ficou deitadinho durante dois dias apenas pensando em Youngjae, queria conhecer cada centímetro de seu corpo, para além do que podia imaginar. Queria ser próximo dele de seu próprio jeito, de um jeito diferente do que as outras pessoas podiam. Queria tocá-lo a sua maneira, os cantos de seu corpo que apenas ele poderia conhecer e mais ninguém.

Ele não havia aceitado o pedido de namoro, mas isso não importava muito para Jackson, eles estavam juntos em sua cabeça e seu destino era inevitável, uma hora ou outra estariam juntos. Metade da estrada havia sido percorrida.

Entrou na escola na segunda-feira de cabeça erguida, e sorriu ao ver o famigerado "VIRGEM" na porta de seu armário azul, acompanhado da assinatura de Bambam. Jackson riu debochado, abrindo a própria mochila e pegando a caneta permanente, escreveu no alto em boa caligrafia: "SEMI".

— Espera aí. É isso mesmo que eu estou vendo? — Ouviu a voz de Jaebeom e virou-se para o lado, vendo o grupo dos quatro patetas alternando o olhar entre ele e o armário. — Semi virgem? — Jaebeom disse ao aproximar-se.

— Isso mesmo que você leu. — Jackson respondeu estufando o peito, e cruzou os braços.

— Como que alguém pode ser semi virgem? — Jinyoung perguntava segurando o riso, perdendo a batalha em seguida ao começar a rir batendo palmas.

— É uma longa história... — Jackson sinalizou para que chegassem perto. — Quando vocês foram embora...

E contou tudo o que tinha acontecido de forma detalhada para os amigos enquanto caminhava em direção à sala de aula, o bando de fofoqueiros genuínos o seguindo pelos corredores e ouvindo atentamente.

[...]

Yugyeom e Youngjae caminhavam pelos corredores da escola, Youngjae constantemente engolindo em seco, estava começando a ficar nervoso. Por algum motivo boa parte dos alunos havia resolvido encarar ele, cochichar sobre ele. Ele sabia que era sobre ele, só não sabia o por quê, sabia apenas que estava incomodado e com uma sensação péssima. Entretanto não contou para o amigo.

A surpresa veio apenas quando abriram o armário de Youngjae para que pudesse preparar-se para a aula, e foram pegos por uma chuva de cartas, bilhetes e papéis amassados que caíram de seu armário.

— O que é isso?! — Yugyeom exclamou ao ajoelhar-se no chão, pegando os bilhetes e lendo rapidamente algumas poucas palavras, e levou a mão à boca escondendo o espanto. — Ah, são as fãs do Jackson... Ai meu deus... Se elas soubessem o quanto ele é um imbecil.

Algumas pessoas que passavam pelo corredor engraciavam-se com a cena dos dois ajoelhados em meio a um montinho de papel.

— Como assim? — Youngjae ajoelhou-se em sua frente, lendo rapidamente alguns bilhetes abertos. Subitamente arrepiou-se, largando o primeiro que leu e procurando por outro, logo jogando fora este também, em desespero. Passou a mão pelos cabelos escondendo o rosto marejado. — Yugyeom, o que está acontecendo? — Disse.

— O Jackson é famosinho entre as garotas aqui na escola, você sabe.

— Sim, eu sei. — Youngjae encostou as costas no armário, olhando para os lados, com medo de todos, de tudo, com medo de estar ali, e começou a sussurrar. — Mas tinha uma ameaça de morte. Uma não, várias. Yugyeom... coisas horríveis sobre mim e o que querem fazer comigo.

O mais novo suspirou alto, batendo a palma na mão na própria testa ao exclamar um palavrão que Youngjae não entendeu. Youngjae estava começando a ficar choroso e Yugyeom não sabia o que fazer. — Escuta, vamos conversar lá fora, ok?

— E matar aula?! — Exclamou quase deixando o choro escapar.

Yugyeom bateu a porta do armário do amigo e o pegou pelo cotovelo, calmamente o conduzindo para bem longe daquele lugar antes que tivesse uma crise choro. — É o melhor que você pode fazer hoje.

[...]

Yugyeom havia contado toda a história para Youngjae, mesmo dois anos antes, sobre a corrida de Jackson em busca da perda da virgindade, como ele simplesmente arrumava muitas garotas e garotas pela escola, mas nunca conseguia. Jackson não conseguia como uma maldição, sempre algo vinha a ocorrer para estragar o momento. Contou também sobre as piadas entre o grupo, a pichação no armário, e as meninas de outras séries que eram obcecadas por Jackson e ele simplesmente esforçava-se para ignorá-las ou iriam estragar sua vida, como sasaengs. Youngjae ouviu tudo com atenção, principalmente a parte sobre a virgindade de Jackson ter realmente tomado um rumo forte nos assuntos pessoais do grupo.

Na escola, quatro dias haviam se passado. Era o último dia da semana quando Jackson fechou o caderno, suspirando tristonho. Tinha ciência do que tinha acontecido, de tudo que Yugyeom havia contado para Youngjae. E pensando bem agora, Jackson quem deveria ter contado, para que as coisas não ficassem mal vistas ou mal entendidas como estavam. Mas como sempre, sentia-se burro e incompetente, incapaz de não se culpar por aquilo.

Quatro dias sem Youngjae, seu rendimento estava começando a ficar ruim, mas não conseguia parar de pensar em quantas aulas importantes Youngjae devia estar perdendo, e sabia o quanto o mais novo odiava faltar aulas.

Constantemente via-se preso no chat de mensagens entre os dois, com um pequeno histórico de conversa fútil de semanas antes, com Youngjae mandando a última mensagem e não sendo respondido. Jackson resolveu apenas não correr atrás, não sabia a gravidade em que Youngjae estava e esperava que as coisas pudessem voltar para os eixos em breve, embora decidiu dar tempo ao tempo, e dar espaço para Youngjae como deveria ter feito desde o começo, para depois resolverem quaisquer questões. Acessa diversas vezes o canal de vídeos de Youngjae em busca de algum novo cover, e acabava por deleitar-se com os vídeos antigos, deixando a saudade atingir-lhe sozinho em seu quarto.

Choi Youngjae era o ser dominante em seus pensamentos, vinte e quatro horas por dia, sete dias na semana, e sempre vinha carregado com muita saudade e culpa. Se pudesse desfazer qualquer coisa em sua vida, nunca teria de forma alguma machucado Youngjae. Havia sido claro e sincero desde o começo, mas justamente o que precisava ser dito, ele não fora capaz de dizer. Esses eram seus pensamentos enquanto caminhava em direção à sala do diretor, de decisão tomada.

Ouviu passos rápidos e o som estridente de um tênis arrastando-se pelo chão liso. Sentiu a mão de Mark segurá-lo pelo cotovelo, e parou de caminhar por um segundo. — Jackson, você tem certeza disso? Você vai ser desligado do time. E o interescolar é daqui há um mês, terão vários olheiros de universidades lá. É a sua única chance.

Jackson respirou fundo, mas era tarde demais, nada em sua mente seria capaz de convencê-lo do contrário. — Isso não é sobre mim, Mark. É sobre algo que nunca deveria ter feito.

Mark agora sabia a verdade, e por deus, ele podia ter espumado de raiva quando Jackson contou para ele mais cedo no treino, quis socar o chinês até que ele começasse a falar outra língua. Mas ali, parado no meio daquele corredor após sentir a desolação do amigo, e o vendo andar calmamente à Direção, Mark percebia que era algo que estava acima da sua raiva por Jackson, havia algo muito maior acontecendo do qual não estava inserido e não podia fazer nada a respeito.

— Sr.a Kwon, eu vim pedir para você encerrar as atividades do Youngjae no time de futebol.

A diretora largou a papelada que estava em suas mãos na mesa. — Por quê? Ele está em punição e ficará com vocês até o final do interescolar.

Jackson desviou o olhar da reitora e olhou para as próprias mãos. — Porque ele se cansa muito, e sempre reclama, chega a dar pena vê-lo tentar acompanhar o treino do time. E ele nunca gostou de estar lá. — Dizia, lembrando de todos os momentos agradáveis que teve com o mais novo durante os treinos e no vestiário, de todas as vezes que havia conseguido fazê-lo sorrir, e suspirou antes de sentenciar. — Fui eu quem fiz aquilo.

A diretora retirou os óculos e os dobrou colocando na borda da blusa, olhando diretamente nos olhos do garoto. — Estou sem palavras para o que você fez. Terei que te dar uma suspensão de cinco dias. Jackson, vou ter que te desligar do time por tempo indeterminado, pelo que você fez com seu amigo e com seus colegas de time. — A diretora levantou-se para pegar a papelada que Jackson devia assinar, e parou em sua frente, olhando profundamente para o jovem que permanecia de cabeça baixa. — Eu brigaria feio com você, mas... pela sua cara dá pra ver que já aprendeu a lição. Sente-se ali e aguarde para ir para a casa.

O garoto apenas assentiu positivamente e foi para seu lugar na sala, talvez para esperar pela diretora, ou talvez para chorar sozinho no cantinho escuro em que ninguém o viria.

[...]

No primeiro dia que Jackson foi à escola após a suspensão, logo ficou sabendo que Youngjae voltara a frequentar as aulas, e estava presente naquele dia. O procurou por toda a escola como na primeira vez, e dessa vez inclusive foi até a biblioteca, mas nada do mais novo.

Na sala de aula, quando o professor os deu uma pausa das atividades para descansar e conversar, Jackson rapidamente voltou-se para Yugyeom sentado ao seu lado. Não haviam conversado nada desde que tinham sentado ali para dividir a mesa na aula de química, como sempre.

— Cadê ele?

Yugyeom imediatamente revirou os olhos, como se esperasse aquela perguntasse por séculos, mas pela demora de Jackson ele tinha esperanças de que o amigo não fosse mais perguntar.

— Eu não deveria dizer, mas eu quero muito que ele fique bem. Estou fazendo isso pelo Youngjae, não por você. — Yugyeom o olhava com fúria. — Ele está no único lugar que você não estaria.

Jackson concordou e não falou mais com o amigo durante a aula. Diferente da primeira vez, infelizmente sabia qual era o lugar.

Podia jurar que estava suando frio quando parou em frente à porta da enfermaria. Mesmo o corredor havia se tornado mais escuro, e um ar gelado parecia pairar pelo local e tocar-lhe a nuca. Jackson estava esperando que imediatamente algum espírito saltasse e o pegasse pelos calcanhares, arrastando-o para aquele lugar infernal. Lá dentro teria teias de aranhas e paredes ensanguentadas, e uma enfermaria zumbi clamando pelo seu cérebro, segurando uma seringa gigante com uma agulha de metal maior que seu braço e rindo tenebrosamente. Jackson imaginou-se preso na maca por fortes cintos de couro e gritando desesperadamente por socorro enquanto aquela agulha chegava cada vez mais perto dele.

Suspirou, pondo a mão na maçaneta. Precisava perder o medo de hospital e enfermarias, e fez uma nota mental de brigar com Youngjae por aquilo, por ter que ir naquele lugar, mas logo afastando o pensando devido a incerteza de que ficariam bem.

O lugar era calmo, extremamente branco e limpo. A luz do sol que entrava pelo vidro da janela e batia no piso branco dava certo contraste com o frio do ar condicionado. Não era tão amedrontador quanto esperava. Haviam duas macas para descanso do lado direito e uma delas estava envolta por uma cortina presa no teto. Jackson sentiu medo ao colocar as mãos na borda do pano, tinha certeza de que alguma enfermeira maluca pularia dali e o prenderia para poder fazer procedimentos médicos. Contudo, não era isso que o esperava quando puxou a cortina repentinamente.

Youngjae estava ali, sentado em uma poltrona e fazendo a maca de apoio para seu braço que segurava um livro. Usava um moletom rosa bebê e uma calça clara, os óculos de leitura caindo sob o nariz. Deu um leve sorrisinho para Jackson, como quem não sabia o que dizer, e de fato, não esperava vê-lo ali de qualquer forma. Tirou os fones de ouvido.

Jackson na mesma hora ficou sem ar. A sala podia estar gelada, mas seu coração estava quentinho ao ver Youngjae. A pele branca do mais novo contrastava com a curvatura de seus lábios rosados, os cabelos bagunçados pelo undercut que Youngjae provavelmente havia acabado de cortar, o dando um ar sereno. Jackson queria apenas abraçá-lo enquanto sussurrava todas as desculpas do mundo, dizer que amou seu novo corte de cabelo, porém segurou-se respirando fundo, engolindo seus sentimentos e emoções de uma única vez até que tudo estivesse resolvido.

— Você não vai fugir, não é? — Jackson perguntou.

Youngjae respirou calmamente, piscando os olhos bem devagar ao negar com a cabeça, fechando o livro.

— Por que você sumiu? Estava faltando as aulas. Não me manda mensagens, não responde as minhas... — O chinês pensou em sentar na maca, porém sentiu medo, e apenas agachou na frente de Youngjae para que pudesse olhar em seus olhos. — Em algum momento passou pela sua cabeça que eu estava morrendo de saudade?

A última parte não fora planejada e pegou ambos de surpresa, Jackson por pensar alto e Youngjae por sempre impressionar-se com a sinceridade do mais velho.

Entretanto Youngjae não podia perder seus valores. As mãos de Jackson estavam pousadas em seus joelhos, e o mais novo colocou as mãos em cima das dele, os dedinhos curiosos vagando pela pele de Jackson. — Você me quer por mim ou só para perder a virgindade?

— Youngjae, eu nunca faria isso com você. Claro que eu fiquei animado e talvez tenha contado para o pessoal... — Jackson umideceu os lábios. — Desculpe, eu não deveria ter feito isso. Espero que você me perdoe.

— Ah, está tudo bem, eu só recebi algumas ameaças de morte e mensagens dizendo que eu sou um rato imundo e não deveria existir. — Youngjae revirou os olhos.

— Youngjae, são garotas colegiais! Não vão fazer nada com você. Eu não vou deixar. — Jackson pôs as mãos no ombro do mais novo, olhando profundamente em seus olhos. — Youngjae, estar com alguém... — Iniciou, sem saber ao certo por onde continuar, as palavras borbulhando em sua mente numa sopa de palavras e ele tentava as organizar o quanto antes. — É desenvolver uma relação juntos de altos e baixos. Conhecer um ao outro, passear só pra andar abraçadinhos, fazer cena de ciúmes, assistir filme de terror tentando demonstrar coragem quando na verdade estou com mais medo que você... te fazer sorrir, contar as horas na rotina para poder te ver, esconder alguma coisa lá em casa só para você demorar a ir embora. Estar com alguém é tudo isso... e sexo. Faz parte de tudo isso, de todo esse processo amoroso. Às vezes duas pessoas se gostam e elas transam. Ou não. — Jackson deu de ombros. — Amar é assim. Uma hora acontece de qualquer forma. Eu não me importo de esperar ou não, contanto que eu possa estar com você.

Jackson estendeu a mão para segurar a do mais novo. Youngjae lentamente levantou a mão e segurou aquela com certo receio, e levantou da poltrona. Jackson escorregou um braço para a cintura do mais novo e o puxou para si. A outro mão descansou em sua bochecha, e permaneceu alguns segundos olhando aquele rostinho lindo que tanto gostava, o pequeno raio de sol em seu dia a dia. Encostaram as testas de olhos fechados como um ímã, sem fazer nada, apenas curtindo a presença um do outro que tanto anseiavam nos últimos dias.

— Nunca acredite nas palavras horríveis que você leu, Youngjae. Você é bonito, radiante, deixa todo mundo ao seu redor mais feliz, torna a existência mais leve.

Os lábios buscaram um pelo outro, logo encontraram-se em um beijo calmo e sem movimentos, apenas acariciando as bocas de forma manhosa. Jackson separou-se deixando alguns selinhos na boca do mais novo, e beijando seu rosto, suas bochechas, a pintinha embaixo do olho que tanto desejava beijar, e Youngjae apenas recebia os beijos com os olhos fechados e um risinho tímido.

— Não vai muito longe de mim não, poxa. — Jackson disse, os dedos procuraram pelo do mais novo, entrelaçando as mãos. — Você é minha preciosidade.

Dessa fez fora Youngjae quem deixou um beijo estalado e tímido nos lábios de Jackson. — Não vou mais, tá bom?

Jackson sorriu assentindo, e pegou o mais novo no colo de surpresa, colocando-o na maca da enfermaria. Tomou seus lábios com mais precisão, deixando que Youngjae o beijasse dessa vez, do jeito que tanto esperava, que tanto havia sentido falta daquele toque. Jackson segurava o quadril de Youngjae, e o mais novo passou as pernas sobre ele, o puxando cada vez para mais perto, como se quisesse fundir com ele.

Os ouvidos de Jackson estavam sendo agraciados pelos pequenos sons manhosos que Youngjae soltava entre os beijos, e sentiu aquele fulgor nascendo entre eles novamente, empurrando Youngjae lentamente deitado na maca da enfermaria, aproveitando que o mais novo não estava hesitando um segundo sequer, e subiu em cima dele.

O mais velho cortou os beijos estalados por alguns segundos, descendo ao beijar o pescoço de Youngjae, brincando com a carne macia entre seus lábios. Sabia que o mais novo pôde sentir seu membro quando o puxou para baixo, novamente entrelaçando as pernas em Jackson e arriscou uma investida breve, que faz o mais novo gemer manhoso mais um vez, dessa vez mais alto e desejoso do que durante os beijos.

As mãos de Jackson buscaram pela borda da calça do mais novo, e Youngjae afastou-se de Jackson apenas para ver seu rosto, os lábios mais avermelhados que o normal e a pupila dilatada denunciava seu desejo por ele naquele momento, e Youngjae não estava muito diferente dele quando retomou o beijo, deixando que Jackson desabotoasse os botões de sua calça e abrisse seu zíper.

Os garotos ouviram o som da cortina da maca em que estavam sendo bruscamente empurrada para o lado. Youngjae, no susto, pôs as mãos no peito de Jackson e o empurrou para cima. Não teria sido um desastre se o joelho de Jackson não estivesse mal posicionado na cama e em poucos segundos rolou para o lado, caindo de cara no chão.

— Desculpa, mãe. — Youngjae disse sem graça, tentando disfarçar ao colocar a borda do moletom em cima do zíper aberto.

— Mãe?!! — Jackson exclamou do chão, rapidamente se recompondo e levantando. Viu uma mulher que não parecia muito velha, talvez apenas o dobro da idade de Youngjae, vestindo o uniforme da enfermaria com as letras "Enfª Choi" bordados em rosa em sua blusa branca.

Estava tudo arruinado e Jackson tinha certeza que aquela mulher iria o dar uma, ou quem sabe três injeções para puni-lo por estar aos beijos com seu filho. Jackson realmente esperava que a mulher não o punisse com injeções, e ele imploraria por isso se precisasse.

O chinês quase desmaiou ali mesmo, sua cabeça buscava incessantemente por desculpas ou qualquer coisa que pudesse dizer para amenizar a situação cortante e não trazer mais problemas para Youngjae, quando a mulher abriu um sorriso amigável direcionado à seu filho.

— Eu quem deveria pedir desculpas, acabei ouvindo tudo ali da sala de medicamentos. — A moça sorriu de canto. — Tive que interromper. Youngjae, esse é o garoto do bolo? — Ela rodeou a maca e estendeu uma mão para Jackson, o ajudando a levantar-se do chão. — Meu filho, você é muito insensível!

— Eu?! — Youngjae finalmente arrastou-se para fora da maca, a expressão inacreditando nas palavras da mãe. — Mas eu te contei-

Youngjae foi interrompido por Jackson, que com as mãos ao lado do corpo fazia uma reverência em frente a mulher. — Sra Choi, me perdoe por desrespeitar o seu local de trabalho. Por favor não me dê uma injeção.

A moça caiu na gargalhada. — Se você quebrar o coração dele, vai me restar apenas essa opção.

Jackson olhou para Youngjae, e ambos sorriram um para o outro. — Eu não vou.

E Youngjae sentiu aquelas palavras em seu estômago com um choque de realidade amigável. Era mútuo, e não precisava mais esconder-se ou esconder o que sentia. Tudo estava resolvido entre eles, e apenas esperava que Jackson não pisasse na bola novamente, mas dessa vez sentia que tudo iria ficar bem. A mãe levantou o polegar em positivo com um sorrisinho, voltando para a porta no canto da sala onde ficava o armário de medicamentos.

— E Sra Choi, se me permite dizer... — Jackson iniciou e o mais novo arregalou os olhos, esperando pela sentença que viria. — A senhora devia estar muito feliz quando fez o Youngjae, porque sinceramente, olha para isso-

O mais velho sentiu três tapinhas de Youngjae em seu ombro e ouviu várias reclamações do mais novo, mas não se importou pois agora o tinha novamente, e ao mesmo tempo que sentia os tapinhas leves o puxava para si pela cintura, tentando beijar aquele pequeno ser raivoso em seus braços.


	6. vi - my home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ao invés de fazer um novo capítulo eu adicionei as duas cenas nesse. ~~ boa leitura

Youngjae e Jackson estudaram juntos uma última vez aquela semana. Ficaram até tarde na biblioteca, Youngjae havia feito uma última remessa de questões para o mais velho, com perguntas que sem dúvida estariam na prova de química. Jackson estava resolvendo as perguntas, e de forma automática, sua mão esquerda ia lentamente em direção à coxa de Youngjae, que digitava algo em seu celular. O mais novo descia sua mão e a encaixava na de Jackson. Era o único momento em que o mais velho se sentia confortável e pronto para a prova, e era uma decepção que não pudesse segurar a mão de Youngjae durante todos os exames.

Namoravam-se por olhares apaixonados mesmo sentando longe no refeitório, Jackson no meio de seu grupo de patetas e Youngjae algumas mesas depois, no meio de seu clube do livro, ouvindo com atenção alguns de seus colegas com comentários literários, vez ou outra dando algumas olhadelas em Jackson e baixando a cabeça em um sorriso bobo.

Era o primeiro dia da semana de exames, a última do ano. O horário escolar estava reduzido e Jackson entrava na escola torcendo para que pudesse ver Youngjae o mais rápido possível. Não necessariamente grudar nele, mas as vezes apenas estar no mesmo ambiente que ele o deixava mais contente.

Mark acompanhava Jackson pelos corredores, tentando manter uma conversa com o amigo que não envolvesse o interescolar, o que era difícil, visto que futebol era seu maior gosto em comum. Não queria fazê-lo ficar triste ao lembrar que ficaria fora do jogo. Mark apenas fazia qualquer pergunta sobre Youngjae e deixava que o amigo ficasse horas falando.

Pararam em frente ao armário de Jackson e o chinês olhou aquele retângulo vermelho de metal, pela primeira vez impressionado em uma segunda-feira.

Não havia nada escrito.

— Está bem. Ou alguém deduziu que eu perdi a virgindade, ou... — Jackson olhou para os lados, mas não encontrou nenhum de seus amigos, apenas olhares curiosos de outros alunos.

Era engraçado, seu maior desejo era um dia chegar na escola e não terem pixado seu armário, não ter que lidar com aquilo, e agora quando isso havia acontecido, ele simplesmente não conseguia entender o quão estranho estava sendo.

— Alô! — Gritou caso seus amigos estivessem escondidos ou nos corredores ao lado. — Eu continuo virgem!

Mark apertou os olhos em frente ao armário, e apontou com o indicador. — O que é isso?

Jackson olhou para o canto superior do armário, reparando ao lado da cantoneira um quase minúsculo "virgem" escrito e com uma carinha sorridente ao lado, a mesma carinha sorridente e caligrafia que Youngjae usava para corrigir as questões que entregava à Jackson.

Jackson sorriu largo, seguido de uma risada tímida. Estava sendo piada por mais uma segunda-feira - e não poderia ser melhor. _Ele_ era o único que podia fazer aquilo de seu jeito, e Jackson amaria de qualquer forma.

_[...]_

Yugyeom estava arrumando as coisas na própria mesa quando viu Youngjae entrar. Jackson estava ao seu lado na porta, beijou a bochecha do mais novo antes de soltar sua mão e deixá-lo ir. Yugyeom escondeu um sorriso, pelo menos estava tudo bem. Na semana de provas os alunos eram divididos por inicial do nome, o que aproximou os melhores amigos.

Youngjae sentou ao lado do amigo, a cabeça ainda pensando no beijinho que havia ganhado, nem ao menos tirou a mochila das costas.

— Você vê isso nele? — Yugyeom perguntou ao virar-se para trás, os braços apoiados na mesa do amigo. Youngjae fez uma expressão confusa e Yugyeom percebeu que teria que explicar. — Amor, Youngjae. Você vê isso no Jackson? Você sempre andava por aí falando que queria um príncipe, alguém para te amar, fazer juras de amor e altas loucuras por você... Eu acho que ele está longe disso, dessa coisa de amor que você tanto fala.

Youngjae comprimiu os lábios, e abriu a boca para falar, mas nada saiu. Jackson imediatamente vinha em sua cabeça. Era óbvio que ele pensava em amor, mesmo sendo tão cedo e mesmo que não namorassem ainda, algo viria a acontecer num futuro próximo. Se Jackson Wang possuía defeitos, Youngjae apenas não havia os encontrado ainda. Ele de fato era o príncipe encantado, mas só ele sabia disso, pois Jackson provava isso exclusivamente para ele todos os dias.

Todas as demonstrações de Jackson haviam sido apenas entre eles dois. Desde o mirante, ao bolo e à enfermaria, Youngjae percebia que Jackson realmente não estava preocupado com o que os outros viam ou com o que pensavam dele, ele apenas queria ser bom para Youngjae e fazê-lo feliz.

Youngjae respirou fundo e sorriu. — Para falar a verdade... Ele é sim um príncipe. É um doce e tem um ótimo coração. Antes eu queria que todo mundo conhecesse o Jackson que eu conheço, mas agora, eu fico feliz de ter esse Jackson só para mim. Isso pode ser egoísta... mas eu me sinto tão bem.

Yugyeom revirou os olhos. Ele até queria manter uma conversa com o amigo, mas Youngjae já estava novamente encarando o nada, os pensamentos perdidos, provavelmente em Jackson enquanto quase babava, e ele apenas virou-se para frente em sua mesa, rindo de como as coisas da vida aconteciam.

_[...]_

_"babe você pode me levar no mirante de novo?"_

_"claro. tudo por você. ~^"_

_"te pego às 20h?"_

O carro de Jackson parou em frente à casa do mais novo, e ele pode vê-lo na varanda, seus pais estavam sentados no pequeno balanço de madeira enquanto conversavam. O mais novo iluminou-se ao ver a caminhonete velha, rapidamente despedindo-se de seus pais.

Jackson encurvou-se no banco e colocou a cabeça na reta da janela, acenando para os pais de Youngjae, que sorriram de volta.

Youngjae fora o caminho todo com um braço jogado por trás do pescoço de Jackson, acariciando sua orelha em uma posição agradável para ambos. Jackson amava essa intimidade de toques que criaram, e que vinha de forma natural do próprio Youngjae, que quando menos esperava já estava tocando Jackson de alguma forma, nem que fosse apenas encostando os pés nos do mais velho embaixo da mesa enquanto estudavam. Passavam pelo caminho escuro da estrada, mas dessa vez Youngjae não tinha medo, apenas um curioso bem estar, que ele desconfiava ser amor.

Sentiram o balanço do carro cessar e Youngjae levantou o olhar de seu aplicativo de músicas para o vidro do carro, vendo a iluminada cidade de Sokcho e a praia, com o porto industrial fechado e o mar calmo, ainda mais deslumbrante do que quando estiveram ali para o primeiro encontro.

Youngjae sorriu de canto lembrando o quanto aquele dia havia sido precioso, deitado em Jackson e agarrando seus braços enquanto observavam a bela paisagem, que não mais bela que o sentimento carinhoso e doce que sentiam um pelo outro, que vinha leve e fresco como uma brisa de verão e um picolé de limão. Definitivamente, o amor adolescente era como um picolé de limão no verão, leve e bobo, sem precisar pensar demais, apenas relaxar. Jackson havia desprendido o cinto e olhava para Youngjae, batucando os dedos em sua coxa, seu rosto tão próximo ao mais novo que podia sentir seu cheirinho de orvalho e lavanda, lentamente aproximando seu nariz do mais novo até que lhe tocasse os cabelos, fungando ali os fios macios, e Jackson amava o cheiro característico daqueles cabelos. Podiam ficar assim por horas apenas namorando com pequenos toques, as vezes tímidos, as vezes mais ousados.

Youngjae podia ouvir Jackson respirar bem fundo e alto, e queria saber o que o deixava dessa forma, mas sabia com todas as letras que era o que sentia por ele. Jackson sempre respirava bem fundo quando ficavam sozinhos, como se ainda tentasse acreditar que alguém tão maravilhoso quanto Youngjae pudesse existir.

— Obrigado. — Youngjae disse baixinho, quase inaudivel, enquanto olhava as mãos de Jackson tocaram as suas em seu colo.

— Pelo que, meu bem? — Jackson perguntou confuso, se o mais novo estivesse preocupado com a gasolina gasta ou qualquer outra coisa ele faria de tudo para confortar o mais novo. Apertou as mãos do garoto fortemente entre as suas, levando-as para sua boca em uma série de beijos lentos.

Youngjae apenas permaneceu parado observando os beijinhos apaixonantes que Jackson espalhava em suas mãos, piscando lentamente.

— Por me trazer aqui. Mesmo se um dia não estivermos mais juntos, eu ainda vou lembrar desse lugar e carregar uma ótima memória daqui, e de você.

— Não estamos juntos. — Jackson riu e encostou o nariz no do mais novo, deixando um beijo desajeitado em seu rosto, beijando apenas metade de seu lábio superior. — Você não aceitou o meu pedido de namoro. — Jackson afastou-se dele e retomou sua postura no banco do motorista. — Nem o do bolo, nem o do passeio no shopping. — Ele contava nos dedos indignado as diversas vezes em que havia feito o pedido. — Nem o da semana de provas, nem aquele na casa do Jaebeom... Eu sei que eu estava bêbado, ok? Mas eu ainda tenho certeza do que eu quero-

Jackson sentiu três dedos gentilmente tocarem a parte de baixo de seu queixo quando foi pego de surpresa por um beijo de Youngjae, que havia calado sua boca no mesmo instante.

O mais novo afastou brevemente o rosto, apenas para olhar nos olhos de Jackson. — Continue tentando, está bem?

Claro que ele continuaria, iria ao último segundo até que aquele garoto fosse seu. Assentiu positivamente com um sorriso e estava prestes a voltar a discursar só pra Youngjae o calar com um beijo novamente, quando se alterou ao sentir as pernas do mais novo ao lado de seu corpo. Youngjae havia sentado em seu colo no banco do motorista, e os dedos agéis na manivela empurrando o banco um pouco para trás, para suas costas não serem machucadas pelo volante.

— O que você está fazendo? — Jackson pensou alto, mas não se importava realmente com o que o mais novo estava fazendo, apenas sabia que estava gostando e queria mais. Passou os braços pela cintura do garoto, ajeitando o corpo de Youngjae em seu colo.

Um carro qualquer passou na estrada do mirante, entretanto o casal de amantes tão pouco percebeu quando Youngjae acomodava-se no colo de Jackson, sugando o lábio inferior do mais velho entre os seus enquanto as mãos pousavam em seu rosto. Jackson ficou parado apenas sentindo o prazer daquela sequência de toques, deixando o mais novo dominar seu corpo o quanto desejasse, e de forma alguma fugiria como Youngjae costumava fazer.

Sentiu os lábios molhados do mais novo em seu pescoço, mordendo a região levemente, e pressionando sua língua no momento seguinte, movimentando-a de baixo para cima lentamente, transformando a dor em uma sensação deliciosa que levaria Jackson à loucura.

Finalmente a boca do mais novo tomou a sua, cessando a sensação cortante que estava de tocá-lo, e surpreendeu-se ao sentir as mãos de Youngjae em seu pescoço apertando sem machucar, guiando o beijo lento e insaciável que parecia não ser suficiente para os dois ao tentarem buscar mais contato e proximidade. Jackson tomou a liberdade para descer as mãos do quadril de Youngjae, abrindo bem as mãos e tocando a bunda do mais novo o máximo que conseguia, apertando e puxando o garoto para si, fazendo-o gemer manhoso entre o beijo.

Youngjae terminou o beijo deixando alguns selinhos tímidos pelo rosto do mais velho, e permaneceu ali sentado em seu colo, pôs a cabeça em seu ombro o abraçando confortavelmente, ajeitado como um ursinho no colo de Jackson. Os dois não falavam nada, pareciam apenas absorver a energia do beijo caloroso que havia acabado de acontecer. Jackson amava ficar em lugares apertados com Youngjae onde podia ter o mais novo todo para si, sem correr o risco de fugas.

— Eu tenho algo para você. — O mais novo disse, saindo do colo de Jackson e voltando para o banco do carona, pegando algo que havia colocado no banco de trás, entregando em suas mãos.

Jackson observou a sacola satisfeito por ganhar um presente e com a adrenalina de não saber o que esperar, não tardando em abrir.

— Eu conversei com a diretora... Disse tudo, eu disse até que estávamos namorando para poder convencê-la. Tive que tentar explicar o que você fez com o pó de mico só para ficar mais próximo de mim.

— Você vai jogar no meu lugar?

— Não, seu tonto. Abre logo.

Inicialmente Jackson não reconheceu as cores, mas ao ver o símbolo da escola imediatamente escancarou a sacola, revelando a camiseta especial do time de futebol para o interescolar, com seu nome e número grifado atrás.

— Eu amoleci o coração dela. — Youngjae riu anasalado. — O desempenho dos meninos caiu sem você... Um time não tem sincronia sem seu líder, o interescolar seria um desastre sem você e todos sabem disso.

Jackson estava sem palavras, um turbilhão de coisas passava em sua cabeça, a vibração da felicidade em saber que participaria do campeonato, e pela iniciativa ter partido de Youngjae. Ele estava pesquisando alternativas de arcar com as despesas da faculdade que queria, e agora poderia estar em campo competindo pela tão esperada bolsa esportiva.

O mais novo não sabia da importância que os jogos poderiam ter na vida de Jackson, mas queria vê-lo jogar a partida tão importante do qual ele havia falado o ano inteiro.

— Incrível, Youngjae! — Disse olhando para a camisa com os olhos marejados, mas logo fungou afastando aquela vontade de chorar, e deu um beijinho um pouco abaixo da orelha do mais novo, sussurrando manhoso: — Agora... Pode falar que você fez por mim e não pelo time?

Youngjae deu dois tapinhas na coxa do mais velho, rindo. — Ok, eu fiz por você.

_[...]_

O tão esperado dia havia chegado, e Jackson não podia estar mais tranquilo. Era uma segunda-feira e por sorte não precisou chegar nem perto de seu armário, a escola inteira havia feito uma pausa em seus compromissos para o campeonato escolar. Jogariam em casa no campo da escola do qual os jogadores conheciam muito bem. O outro time já havia chegado.

Mas nada disso livrou Jackson de chegar no vestiário de seu time e encontrar "VIRGEM" grifado em todos os armários. Jackson simplesmente paralisou, não acreditava que haviam perdido tanto tempo com aquilo. O tipo de coisa que só acontece uma vez na vida. Mark estava sentado no final do banco de madeira, filmando a expressão impagável de Jackson. Assim que o chinês percebeu estar sendo filmado, pegou o celular da mão de Mark e apontou para o próprio rosto, fazendo uma careta para o vídeo. — Olha aqui, eu não sou trouxa por ser virgem. — E tornou a filmar os armários. — Trouxa foi quem perdeu tempo fazendo isso.

— Eles não sabiam qual armário você usaria. — Mark disse.

— Cala a boca. Eu não vou usar é nenhum. — Jackson encerrou o vídeo e jogou o celular no amigo, que por sorte conseguiu segurar o aparelho. — Você não devia estar se preparando?

— Eu estava, mas os seus amigos e o seu namorado clichê vieram fazer essa bagunça.

— Ele não é meu namorado e isso não é um clichê, ok? Ele nem é nerd. — Disse, sentando-se ao lado do amigo para calçar as chuteiras.

— E você não é o capitão do time fortão, querido por todas e temido por todos. — Mark respondeu atrevido.

— Mas eu sou o melhor do time de futebol. Fui o primeiro a ser escolhido pela treinadora.

— Por que ninguém queria entrar pra essa merda! — Mark disse e riu, e em poucos segundos a chuteira de Jackson estava chocando-se com seu rosto.

Do lado de fora, o grupo de amigos acomodava-se na arquibancada. Youngjae ficou mais embaixo, onde podia ver Jackson com mais precisão, e estava ansioso para poder olhar para ele durante todo o jogo, amava ver Jackson jogando, a expressão séria e concentrada, com a pele adotando um tom rosado, as veias obstruídas saltando, e suado. Youngjae lambia os lábios só em pensar. Aquilo o fazia ter inúmeros pensamentos impuros.

Em seu lugar da arquibancada podia ver também seus pais, a mãe vestida com o uniforme de enfermeira sentada do outro lado do campo, o pai paramédico e um amigo de prontidão para lidar com eventuais emergências, e Youngjae esperava que nenhum dos três fossem necessários aquele dia.

Jaebeom sentou no banco acima de Youngjae, e cutucou seu ombro lhe entregando o pacote de pipoca que havia comprado para ele e para Yugyeom. — Meus pais não estão em casa e comprei quatro caixas de cerveja. — Disse para o grupo. — Se o Jackson perder a gente leva o time vencedor lá pra casa e comemora assim mesmo.

No campo, os jogadores do time inimigo entravam em formação.

— Ele vai perder. — Jinyoung disse e acomodou-se na cadeira, colocando óculos escuros.

— Ele não vai. — Youngjae disse rapidamente lançando um olhar acirrado para trás onde morava a negatividade. Ele e Yugyeom confiavam em Jackson, mas os amigos de trás não.

Youngjae finalmente viu Jackson entrar em campo, dando alguns pulinhos e depois riu ao ver as líderes de torcida do primeiro ano fazerem um trocadilho e uma dança com seu nome. O mais novo achou muito fofo quando Jackson percebeu a presença dos pais de Youngjae e os cumprimentou. Era reconfortante saber que gostavam dele, os dias mais felizes na casa de Youngjae eram quando avisava seus pais que Jackson estaria para o jantar, a família ficava radiante. E ele dizia "meu namorado isso" "meu namorado aquilo" mesmo não aceitando nenhum pedido de Jackson. Era mais divertido assim.

O jogo estava ocorrendo normalmente, Youngjae não entendia muito bem, mas graças aos comentários de Jinyoung e Bambam, parecia que estava tudo bem. O time conseguiu manter uma diferença de quatro gols e tudo caminhava para a vitória, iriam ganhar de qualquer jeito.

Youngjae talvez tenha olhado mortalmente algumas vezes para as líderes de torcida quando Jackson mandou um beijo para elas, até mesmo desceu alguns bancos na arquibancada onde Jackson pôde vê-lo com mais precisão e agora mandava uma piscadela para ele toda vez que passava, fazendo Youngjae olhar para as líderes de torcida com um sorriso vitorioso ao ver o desânimo das meninas.

O estádio parou quando Jackson manteve a bola em seu pé esquerdo por alguns segundos, olhando em volta e por cima dos ombros procurando pelos inimigos. Youngjae dessa vez entendeu o que estava acontecendo e prendeu a respiração, o público lentamente cessando o burburinho enquanto o chinês concentrava-se em sua jogada e não tardou em driblar um dos garotos de prostração em sua frente tentando impedi-lo, correndo incessantemente em direção ao gol.

E por último momento, Jackson canalizou toda a força em seu chute destro em direção ao gol.

Teria sido um ótimo gol, quem sabe se calculasse melhor, Youngjae levou à mão a boca escondendo a própria expressão ao ver a bola passando direto por cima do gol e sumindo pelos ares. O goleiro do outro time nem ao menos havia feito esforço para algo. Na bancada de baixo, os olheiros de faculdade iniciaram um burburinho entre si.

Jackson permaneceu olhando para o gol incrédulo, mas logo fechou a boca aberta e coçou a nuca, engolindo em seco. O jogo precisava continuar. Youngjae queria sair correndo e abraçar o garoto demonstrando para ele que estava tudo bem, mas não podia, continuou sentado na arquibancada mordendo os lábios, as mãos segurando fortemente no banco enquanto repetia para si mesmo que precisava esperar o jogo terminar.

E assim que ouviu a ressonância do apito final, Youngjae deu um pulo de seu assento, rapidamente contornando as placas de madeira que os separavam do campo, e correu em direção à seu amor. Os outros membros do time estavam preocupados em levantar no ar o craque do time que havia feito os gols, mas Youngjae tinha outros planos.

Jackson estava meio alheio e absorto a situação, sabia que o time havia ganhado, embora a insegurança havia o acertado em cheio. Ficou parado olhando os colegas de time levantarem Sungjae ao ar, comemorando. E então, sentiu os braços de Youngjae passaram por seu torso, e a cabeça do mais novo encostando em seu peito, e foi como se uma luz iluminasse seus pensamentos, e ele cambaleou um pouco para trás com a força que Choi veio. O mundo parou para ele quando seus próprios braços lentamente devolveram o abraço apertado e caloroso que estava recebendo.

— Você ganhou, amor! Parabéns. Número um no meu coração. — Ouviu Youngjae dizer, meio abafado pelo abraço e pela gritaria de metade da escola que também havia invadido o gramado, mas alto suficiente para adentrar os ouvidos do mais velho e tocar-lhe diretamente o coração.

E logo sentiu mais toques em seu torso, mãos de todos os lados. Bambam, Jinyoung, Yugyeom, Jaebeom e mesmo Mark que havia deixado o resto do time de lado para adentrar o abraço coletivo que estavam dando um Jackson, que era um misto de alegria e outras sensações agradáveis. Jackson estava um pouco decepcionado com ele mesmo, sabia que seu rendimento havia abaixado pela falta de treino e pelo jogo repentino, e ainda assim havia tentado ter seu momento de brilhar diante dos jurados que ofereciam as bolsas esportivas, e ele não havia cumprido as expectativas. O time tinha ganhado e conquistado o troféu do interescolar, embora Jackson tenha perdido a oportunidade e teria que buscar por outras alternativas pra cursar uma universidade.

Após o abraço e no meio de tanta animação, Jackson pôs Youngjae em suas costas, e o mais novo segurou-se com as pernas em seu quadril, apoiando em seus ombros. Yugyeom não tardou em tirar uma foto, com Youngjae e Jackson fazendo o símbolo V com as mãos, registrando o momento.

Jackson carregou Youngjae para fora do campo, ignorando as líderes de torcida que pediram foto com ele. Queria apenas sair dali, tomar um bom banho e ficar agarradinho com Youngjae o máximo que pudesse, restavam apenas algumas semanas de aula antes de se formarem, e não sabia a gravidade da mudança que entraria em suas vidas, se iriam se separar ou ficar quase sem tempo. Precisava aproveitar cada segundo que restava.

_[…]_

Jackson não conseguia acreditar na velocidade em que os dias passavam - em um final de semana estava cochilando com Youngjae no tapete felpudo do mais velho depois da aula, os dois roncando leve, caídos desajeitadamente um por cima do outro, ainda com as roupas da escola e as mochilas jogadas no chão ao lado. Era uma plena tarde de primavera, os óculos de Youngjae estavam tortos no rosto e Jackson passava um braço por sua barriga, respirando calmamente no cochilo após o almoço.

A avó de Jackson entrou na casa com passos leves, embora não leves o suficiente fazendo com que Jackson despertasse brevemente. A senhora levantou o polegar positivo para o mais novo, com um sorriso. — Precisamos conversar. — Sussurrou.

Jackson assentiu positivamente e retirou o braço lentamente de Youngjae, extremamente concentrado em não acordar o mais novo, que dormia meio torto apoiando as costas no sofá. Pegou seu óculos para não quebrar e o colocou sobre a mesa. Youngjae resmungou algo e virou para o lado, acomodando-se no tapete o máximo que este permitia. O mais velho riu e foi para a cozinha conversar com a avó.

— Hoje de manhã recebemos uma ligação da universidade. — Ela disse baixinho, mas não sussurrando. — Eles querem te dar a bolsa esportiva completa.

— Mas como? — Jackson respondeu sentando-se à mesa, incrédulo. — Eu não consegui fazer o meu gol que tinha tudo para dar certo...

— Você não jogou mal... — Youngjae surgiu à porta da cozinha, cruzando os braços. Os olhos meio inchados por despertar e as bochechas estavam meio avermelhadas. Jackson riu, sabia que o mais novo não entendia de futebol. Entretanto, era um ponto importante, Jackson não podia negar que seu desempenho havia sido bom afinal. Mesmo não sendo o craque do jogo, mesmo não sendo a peça chave e não cometendo nenhum gol, ainda assim, não havia ido mal.

Puxou o mais novo para sentar em seu colo e o agarrou pela cintura. — Nós vamos ao baile juntos? — Mudou de assunto, a presença de Youngjae era tão importante em sua vida que deixou para comemorar a bolsa de estudos em alguma outra hora.

— Provavelmente não.

— Você não vai aceitar se eu pedir, não é? — O mais velho comprimiu os lábios.

Youngjae balançou a cabeça negativamente. — Claro que não.

Jackson aumentou o aperto em sua cintura, quase esmagando o mais novo ao deixar uma série de beijos em seu pescoço. — E o que eu preciso fazer para você aceitar? — Perguntou. Na verdade, sempre desejara fazer aquela pergunta, entender o motivo de Youngjae nunca aceitar seus pedidos de namoro. Aquilo não o intrigava muito, pois era do tipo que gostava de deixar as coisas simplesmente acontecerem. Porém as vezes, apenas as vezes, sentia vontade de ter explicações.

— Você teria que ser um príncipe, me buscar em casa com uma carruagem, ser educado, ser leal, cuidar de mim. E dançaríamos juntos à meia noite, correndo contra o tempo, sendo guiados no escuro pelo amor... — Youngjae dizia olhando para o nada, balançando as pernas no ar.

— Espera aí... o seu maior objetivo amoroso é Cinderela?

— Era. Mas olha para você... estamos mais para A Princesa e o Sapo.

— Sim, mas ao invés de me transformar com um só beijo eu preciso de vários. — Jackson disse e em seguida sentiu os lábios do mais novo deixando um beijinho na ponta de seu nariz. — E quando eu estiver completamente transformado, você vai aceitar meus pedidos?

— Talvez. — Youngjae respondeu, e permaneceram ali pela tarde, namorando preguiçosamente na cozinha, com uns toques bobos aqui e ali, nada muito concreto. A virgindade de Jackson não o incomodava mais, não o deixava cabisbaixo. Pensamentos sobre essa questão eram imediatamente absolvidos toda vez que sentia os lábios de Youngjae nos seus. Não havia nada de errado. E ele percebia estar exatamente onde devia estar, e que as coisas deviam ser exatamente como eram.

_[…]_

Youngjae atrapalhou-se mais uma vez tentando encher o próprio copo com ponche - a vasilha redonda e a concha pareciam simplesmente não fazer sentido, o conteúdo caía mais fora do copo do que dentro. Jackson sem dúvidas estaria fazendo piadas com ele... se ele estivesse ali.

Estava irritado mais uma vez com a concha do ponche, ouvindo uma música lenta - Like I'm Gonna Lose You, e se perguntava por que as músicas românticas precisavam tocar por mais do que dez minutos em uma festa de formatura.

Recostou-se na parede ao canto da festa, vendo alguns casais dançando agarrados na pista de dança. Mark e Jinyoung tinham pares, Bambam havia resolvido não ir e Yugyeom era muito fã de dançar sozinho, o que de fato não era o forte de Youngjae, quando parou para observar.

A baixa luz e o pequeno globo espelhado que espalhava pequenos feixes reluzentes por todo o salão, iluminando a pela das pessoas, os balões vermelhos e as tiras prateadas coladas no teto. A bancada dos professores e alguns alunos observavam os casais na pista de dança, julgando-os ao escolher o rei e a rainha do baile. Youngjae deu um belo gole no ponche, e lembrou que Jaebeom disse para encontrá-lo no banheiro caso quisesse batizar as bebidas. Contudo, Youngjae hesitou ao aproximar-se do banheiro, dando meia volta em um corredor qualquer na saída do ginásio da escola.

Nada poderia distraí-lo da ausência de Jackson.

Andava com dificuldade pelos corredores - o comitê do baile havia combinado de encher os corredores com balões até a altura da cintura, para evitar que os alunos ficassem andando pela escola durante a noite. Mas a ação havia apenas tornado-se um ato bonito, Youngjae estava achando simplesmente incrível caminhar com os balões tocando-lhe o corpo, observando as paredes de cores claras, os armários vermelhos e o piso branco, recordando dos momentos que havia tido em poucos meses naquela escola, que haviam sido melhores que os vários anos na escola anterior.

Ele prometeu para si mesmo que curtiria a festa sem o mais velho, que isso não seria um problema, que o evento seria ótimo e uma boa lembrança de qualquer forma. E quando terminou o corredor de balões e parou em frente ao armário de Jackson - o último armário do último corredor, tudo fazia sentido.

Pegou a caneta permanente em seu bolso - havia a colocado lá sem razão quando saiu de casa, apenas sentiu vontade, e deixou um recado para Jackson, que o mais velho nunca veria. Alguns dias antes, Jackson havia resolvido toda a documentação de formação e havia dito que nunca mais pisaria naquela escola, e decidiu que não iria ao baile por razões desconhecidas.

Youngjae havia terminado de escrever e guardou a caneta novamente no bolso. Ouvia a música do baile no ginásio ecoar pelos corredores numa tonalidade abafada, e sorriu ao olhar para o lado e perceber a protuberância entre os balões azuis.

Viu Jackson sair do meio das bexigas, segurando uma em frente à seu rosto ao caminhar em direção ao mais novo e parar em sua frente. Jackson lentamente tirou o balão do meio dos dois, finalmente revelando seu rosto com um sorriso. Youngjae gargalhou como uma criança, a língua entre os dentes, não escondendo a felicidade misturada com saudade. — Você veio... — Ele olhou Jackson de cima à baixo, usava um terno preto sutilmente justo.

— Você disse que tinha algo para me dizer, e eu não consegui esperar... — Jackson jogou o balão no ar, e pegou nas mãos de Youngjae, segurando-as entre as suas. — Era isso que você queria me dizer? — Sinalizou para a porta do armário.

— Sim. — Youngjae seguiu o olhar de Jackson para a porta vermelha.

— "Eu te amo". — Acabaram lendo juntos, as vozes ecoando em uníssono.

Sorriram um para o outro. Não estavam namorando, mas tudo bem, se amavam. Jackson tinha o dono do sorriso mais lindo do mundo apenas para si. Youngjae dizia que o perfume do mais velho era melhor do que cem rosas juntas. E todos esses pequenos detalhes que eram ditos sem uma única palavra, apenas com beijos e sentimentos.

Jackson estava fazendo muitas juras silenciosas quando encostou Youngjae delicadamente em seu próprio armário, beijando-o enquanto entrelaçavam os dedos ao lado do corpo. Jackson podia abraça-lo e sussurrar em seu ouvido que ali era o melhor lugar do mundo, podia olhar em seus olhos e contar a verdade.

— Foi muito lindo te ver pela primeira vez e pensar de primeira, sem questionar: eu quero.

Jackson sorriu ao lembrar da primeira vez que viu Youngjae pelo vidro da porta da sala, acenando. Youngjae estava há uma semana observando Jackson, e o mais velho finalmente havia notado sua presença. E havia sido arrebatador. Mas ele temia a paixão, a única coisa que Youngjae desejava era um amor de verdade e não apenas uma foda de fim de festa, o que teria acontecido se ele tivesse dado aberturas. Jackson fez questão de mostrá-lo o quanto estava errado, e o quando amá-lo poderia ser muito bom, mais nada se comparava ao deixar-se ser amado.

Não estavam namorando, Jackson continuava virgem, e lá fora no estacionamento, três garotos meio bêbados - que eles bastante conheciam - faziam questão de pichar "virgem" na caminhonete velha de Jackson, pois algumas coisas nunca mudam.

Era uma vez um sapo. Um sapo que mostrou ser quase um príncipe, um sapo que mostrava que príncipes talvez não existam, e tudo bem, a vida era assim mesmo. E o pântano desse sapo estava rodeado de outros sapinhos implicantes e meio burros, mas que sempre estiveram ali quando ele precisou.

E nada impediu Youngjae de cortar o beijo exatamente da mesma forma que fazia antes de fugir de Jackson. Mas dessa vez, segurava as bordas do terno do mais velho entre seus dedos, brincando com elas; um sorriso de canto meio tímido e meio travesso tomava seus lábios quando aproximou-se do ouvido de Jackson e sussurrou:

— Devíamos ir para a minha casa...


	7. hi

Oi gente, ao invés de fazer um novo capítulo eu adicionei as cenas no final do Capítulo 6 e Fechei a fic. Boa leitura ~~


End file.
